The Line
by BlueElli
Summary: *FINISHED!* Sequel to Nothing Left to Have. Obi-Wan has a nightmare that worries him just before a mission that will be long and rather boring..or so he thinks. Now the question he asks his Master is when's the line drawn between dream and reality?
1. Ch. 1

Summary: Obi-Wan has a nightmare that worries him just before a mission that will be long and rather boring..or so he thinks. Now the question he asks his Master is when is the line drawn between dream and reality?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars or it's characters, they all belong to Mr. George Lucas. I do not make any profit off of this fic either, it's just for fun.

Author: BlueElli

Title: The Line

Thanks to: ALL of my viewers on the last fic! I love you guys! Sorry to the 3 or 4 of you who I didn't get a chance to individually thank on the last note. Thank you all too! Hope you like this fic if you're reading it!

Set: 5 Months after Nothing Left to Have. Starts the night before a mission to a planet on the edge of war.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

The hollaring of pure pain and agony tore through the air. Obi-Wan ran as fast as he possibly could and slid to a stop coming around a corner. There stood Jesi with an odd gold staff in her hands. he wind ripped and roared and Obi-Wan finally noticed the body at her feet.With utter sickness filling him he approached his fallen Master. Jesi took a step back for every step he took. Pulling the old Jedi onto his back Obi-Wan gasped seeing the pale emotionless face.The usual lively blue eyes were dull and unseeing.

" Jesi, what happened?" 

He asked, his voice hoarse. He looked up when Jesi started laughing.Her laugh was different somehow, not the same as he knew.

"Why, young Kenobi, do you ask her? She knows nothing.You should ask me." 

She said. He did ask her! What was wrong with her? The staff in her hand had a fine silver mist around it now.Obi-Wan stood.

"What did you do to him?" 

He demanded.

"Only what I'm going to do to you young one." 

She replied moving the staff to hold in both hands. Suddenly fire shot into Obi-Wan's vision.Heat, pain, blinding pain. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke with a jult. Sweat trickled down his back and face. He could swear he still heard Jesi's laugh in his own room. Running his hand down his face he laid back down.Only a dream, nothing but a dream. But that *Only* dream had come to him every night for the past three nights now. Did it mean something? He sighed trying to relax. He'd tell his master of it by morning. For now he needed to sleep, he had a long mission to start in the morning.With almost a sinking feeling he recalled that Jesi would be on the same mission sent by the Senate rather than the Council. Come to think of it these dreams didn't start until they were informed of the mission. Again the young Jedi sighed closing his eyes. Nothing would happen. Jesi would never do anything to hurt his Master nor himself.Everything would be as normal as the other missions.

'Go to sleep Kenobi.' 

He told himself forcing the menacing laugh out of his mind. 

******Next Morning********

"Master, what exactly are dreams?" 

Obi-Wan asked as they ate breakfast. They took they time for their ship didn't leave for another 2 hours. Qui-Gon looked up at his Padawan. That's an odd question.

"Well, dreams can be many things. Sometimes they are only reinactments of our thoughts, others they're unlistened thoughts from deep in our mind.Though as Jedi, we must be aware of our dreams for they could be small bits of the future, or a message in which the Force wants us to see." 

He answered.

"Oh, I see." 

Obi-Wan replied and became silent again.Qui-Gon frowned. Was his apprentice having nightmares all over again? He remembered the nights early into their beginnings of times when Obi-Wan had nightmares that horrified even a thirteen year old beyound his controll.

"Why do you ask Padawan?" 

Obi-Wan looked up at him seeming to consider something.Qui-Gon waited patiently for the younger Jedi to decide.

"Well, lately I've been having the same dream every night. I was just wondering what it could mean." 

He answered. 

"Would you like to tell me about it?" 

Qui-Gon pressed.Obi-Wan sighed. He felt like a young child telling his Master all about his nightmares hoping he'd make them all go away. Frowning at himself Obi-Wan thought of the wisdom Qui-Gon could give him. Perhaps he should tell all. With another sigh he said, 

"In the very beginning it's dark and I hear these deadly pained screams. Then I start running down this corridor as fast as I can like I know what I'm looking for but I don't..I come around this corner and there's Jesi. She's just standing there with this large gold staff in her hand. It's dark and windy and then I notice what is lieing at her feet." 

Obi-Wan paused. Getting an encouraging look from Qui-Gon he continued.

"It's you Master. When I get to you you don't seem to be alive, at least not much." 

He glanced at his Master. No change in his expression at all just listening.

"Anyway, when I ask Jesi wht happened she laughs, a kind of laugh I've never heard from her. She asks me why I ask her, she knows nothing.I should ask me. Me as in her.I don't get it." 

He shrugged.

"Then I ask what did she do and she just says, only what I'm going to do to you. Then I feel this wave of heat and pain and I wake up.It's really odd." 

Obi-Wan finished poking as his breakfast endlessly.

Qui-Gon thought a moment. Indeed the teenager's dream was odd but it couldn't mean anything could it? It sounded just like something he worried about he just didn't know it. But he answered thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you should take the matter into your meditations Padawan.You could find an answer there. If not then maybe Master Yoda could answer some questions. I know he always did to mine." 

Obi-Wan looked up and gave a thankful smile.

"Maybe even Jesi could help you with it. I know she's had more than her share of nightmares, much like you." 

His smile faded at the mention of their newest friend. He thought a moment then it returned.

"Maybe I should." 

Obi-Wan replied in half truth. He'd speak to Jesi about dreams.Just not about that particular dream depending on what she said.

"You certainly have the chance today.We have a 5 hour flight to Tiucka." 

Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan nodded, 

"Thank you Master." 

***********4 Hours Later on the way to Tiucka*******

Obi-Wan paced the small corridor. This was ridiculous. Jesi was his friend. He owed her everything he had, he should be able to at least talk to her like he had for the passed 5 months. There was nothing different about her, she was still Jesi. Stopping his pacing he drummed his fingers rapidly on his leg for a second then knock on the metal door. There was a rattle of papers inside and Jesi opened the cabin door.

"Hey kid! How far are we till on planet?" 

She asked cheerfully.

"Um, I'm not sure really. Probably not for another 2 hours at least." 

He replied. Her expression faded hearing his tone. It was wary and a bit edgy though no one would notice if they didn't know his normal ways somewhat well.

"Is everything alright? Do you need to talk about something?" 

She asked sure of the answer.

"Actually, yes." 

He replied. Jesi stepped back from the doorway and allowed him in. Once the door shut Jesi cleared some papers from the bunk allowing him room to sit. They were in silence a moment then he spoke.

"Jesi what do you know about nightmares?" 

He asked. She looked at him a long moment her eyes hardening.

"All I know about nightmares is that they're not your worst one until they become reality." 

Obi-Wan's thoughts froze. 

"Why do you ask?" 

She continued.

"No reason." 

He replied his voice shallow.

tbc...

So? How was it? Remember! I love reviews! Tell me what you think and all that good stuff.


	2. Ch. 2

Note:

I forgot to put this on the first page. If you haven't read Nothing Left to Have it could be helpful. I don't think it is completely and utterly vital to this fic but it explains how everything came about. Relationships, (note, there will be NO romantic relations between any of the original characters and my own. Just own and own I think...maybe I don't know. I thought I should clear that up, I've been asked twice by friends now. So, no, nothing but friends between my own characters and original.) and a bit of past, though the past has nothing to do with this one I think..i dunno. :) Aren't I helpful? Lol. Sorry. I'm not sure about half of these things myself. Sorry if I confused anyone. Too much party for New Years. Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Ch. 2 The Line

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Stepping onto the floor of the hanger on Tiucka Obi-Wan glanced around. Busy beings hurried about the large hanger and didn't really pay all that much attention to their presence there.

"Welcome Speakers!" 

A loud voice boomed over everything else in the hanger and the three off worlders looked in the direction in which it came. Coming their way was a stout little creature with grayish skin. His eyes were rather reflective and he had no hair at all, but little pieces of flesh that hung over his lip like a mustache.

"Greetings, I'm Officer Poishen. Cpt.Stafferi I spoke with you earlier." 

Jesi nodded slightly in rememberence.

"You are Master Jedi Jinn I assume?" 

Qui-Gon nodded.

"You're correct." 

"And you, young sir, must be Padawan Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan nodded with a slight bow. Silence stood a moment then Poishen spoke again. 

"My word, I heard that Jedi are very formal I just didn't expect to this extent. Come, come, I'll show you to your quarters." 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon glanced at eachother as he led them out of the hanger. Was that a compliment or not? Jesi smiled holding in a laugh. 

**~~**~~**~~**~~Few Minutes later~~**~~**~~**

"Here you are sirs." 

Poishen announced entering the living quarters. It looked much like ones Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had stayed in before. They all seemed the same.

"I hope this is to your satisfaction." 

He continued as a few young men and other species brought their few bags in.

"This suits very well Officer Poishen." 

Qui-Gon replied.

"Good, good." 

Poishen rubbed his fin like hands together.

"Cpt.Stafferi, if you'd follow me you're just down the hall a bit." 

He continued to ramble on as he went back out the door. Jesi gave Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a sideways glance then followed with the baggage carriers behind. Obi-Wan came back into the main room after walking quickly around the small quarters.

"Well, this should be exciting." 

He said sarcastically. Qui-Gon shot him a quick glare.

"Action and adventure, a Jedi craves not these things." 

He quoted, Obi-Wan joined him once he realized what he was saying. And Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice trying not to smile or laugh. The boy had heard that so many times it must be in his nightmares. Speaking of nightmares...

"Did you ever talk to Jesi about those dreams you've been having?"

He asked. The Master couldn't help but notice how his Padawan stiffened slightly as he grabbed his bags when he asked the question. Clearing his throat slightly Obi-Wan continued to the room he claimed, 

"Yes, a little bit." 

He replied. Qui-Gon fingered through the papers on the kitchen table.

"And what did she have to say about it?" 

"Well..." 

Obi-Wan paused as he entered the other room then continued as he came back.

"She just told me what she knew about nightmares." 

He concluded. Really in all truth. Qui-Gon looked up at his apprentice.

"Whi-" 

'Beep!' 

They both looked towards the door.

"Enter." 

Qui-Gon called. A young human aide entered.

"Pardon me Jedi, but I was sent to lead you to a condference that is about to take place." 

The Jedi looked at eachother and the apprentice shrugged slightly.

"Very well." 

Qui-Gon said. The aide smiled and bowed slightly then turning out of the quarters with the Jedi in step. 

~~~~~~~~

"Thank you." 

Jesi called after the baggage carriers left. She left the bags as were. She'd deal with them later.Walking to the large window in the main area she looked down into what was a large garden. She'd have to walk through there sometime before they left. Sighing she remembered they weren't scheduled to even consider return plans for another 2 weeks. Turning away from the window she julted to a stop seeing someone in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." 

The young female aide said.

"That's alright." 

Jesi replied.

"I was sent to lead you to a conference...About the negotiations." 

She said. Jesi thought back then nodded following the young aide. 

~~~~~~~~

The whole room stood at their arrival. Qui-Gon scanned through the group around the long table. Many were different species ranging from ones like Poishen to a strange small type with crouse hair and squinty little eyes.

"Thank you for coming Jedi." 

Poishen welcomed motioning to their seats.

"It will just be a minute before Cpt.Stafferi and our defense speaker, Mr.Raider join us." 

Poishen continued returning to his seat.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat as the others did waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi stopped dead in her tracks as they passed one empty corridor.

"Jesi." 

She looked down it. No one was there. Odd, she could of sworn she heard he- 

"Jesi.." 

"Cpt.Stafferi, is something amiss?" 

"What's down that corridor?" 

She asked not taking her eyes away from it.

"Why, that's the historical wing Cpt." 

Jesi glanced at her.

"Oh, I see." 

She replied.

"Shall we keep going?" 

The aide asked. Jesi shook her head to get her back the the present.

"Certainly." 

She replied.

"Jesi.." 

The whisper said. Jesi slowed her pace behind the aide and looked back. No one. With a chill she continued. 

~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting." 

A man entered the room. He was younger then the others in the room. Perhaps near Jesi's age. Early thirties.

"Ah, Lt.Colonel Raider.Welcome." 

Poishen greeted.

"We're still awaiting Cpt. Stafferi." 

Poishen stood shaking his hand.

"She hasn't come in yet? I sent for her 5 minutes ago." 

Raider said looking to the Jedi as they stood.

"Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi Lt.Colonel." 

Raider shook their hands.Obi-Wan hid his surprise. Most negotiator leaders could care less if you were there, they just wanted your presence.

"Lt.Colonel Grant Raider." 

He introduced himself. 

~~~~~~~

"I believe we are slightly late." 

The aide informed Jesi.

"Well, I'll take the slashes for it." 

Jesi replied trying to ease the nervous aide.

"Here we are." 

She announced coming to two large doors with guards on either side.

"Th-" 

Jesi stopped mid-word feeling someone brush past her. Turning she, again, saw no one. She must be more tired than she thought, she was having hallucinations.

"Cpt.Stafferi..they're waiting." 

The aide whispered. Jesi turned back around.

"Thank you." 

She finished what she started. The aide nodded and bowed slightly. Entering the room she was met by at least 13 people of different species. She looked at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for they were standing next to another man.

"Cpt.Stafferi?" 

The man questioned.

"That would be me sir." 

She replied. He offered his hand but when she reached out to shake it she stopped at the small gasp that escaped a few people.

"Jesi, what happened?" 

Qui-Gon asked concerned taking a step towards her. Jesi looked at her own bloody hand.

"Get an aide Mr.Poishen." 

Raider ordered.Jesi closed her hand and blood seeped from the palm.

"If you'll excuse me sirs and ma'ams." 

Jesi said putting her other hand over the somehow wounded one. Obi-Wan glanced at his Master and Qui-Gon nodded. 

The younger Jedi went after Jesi just as a few aide's came into view with Mr.Poishen. Raider looked at Qui-Gon who shrugged truly confused.

"Well, I suppose we should continue." 

Raider announced taking a seat.

"Mr..." 

Qui-Gon looked back at the closed doors. That was very strange. She should of at least known of a cut like that. Her whole hand was bloody. Qui-Gon frowned and returned his thoughts to the conference as best he could.

Tbc...

So? What do ya think? Happy New year again everyone!


	3. Ch. 3

Note:

Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad to see some new names in there as well as one's I've seen before! Thank you guys very much! (For anyone who hasn't read the previous fic, be sure to read last note so you're not confused.)

Btw, this chapter is still setting some of the lines up so it's kinda slow but it has a big twist at the end. Enjoy!

Ch. 3 The Line

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"I don't know what you did Cpt.­ Stafferi but you cut yourself pretty good." 

The healer finished bandaging the deep cut in  Jesi's  hand with bacta guaze. ­

"I wish I could tell you." 

Jesi replied.­ The healer sighed deeply. 

 "It's nearly impossible not to feel something like that.... I don't understand." 

He muttered scratching the back on his head.  ­He shurgged.

­"Well, you'll be able to take the bandaging off in about 6 hours, though I'd rather you wait till tomorrow." 

He said told her.­ 

"Alright." 

She replied studying the bandage, flexing her hand.­

"Don't move it too much for now. ­Let it set and heal."

 He continued seeing her. ­Obi-Wan entered the small room.­ Jesi gave him a small smile and he did the same.

­"If you need anything for it come back and I'll take care of it." 

The healer was making his way out.­ 

"And, you're lucky that didn't hit bone.…it was close." 

"There's no such thing as luck Healer." 

Jesi said as he turned.­ He chuckled and the door closed. Jesi sighed looking to Obi-Wan. ­

"I don't understand." 

She muttered looking at her hand again.­

 "I should of felt this." 

Obi-Wan frowned.­ She was right.­ She should of most certainly.­

 "Maybe you were too pre-occupied with the conference." 

He excused taking a seat. ­She looked at him in question. 

­"Well, it could be." 

He said in defense.­ 

"Yeah, uh-huh." 

She replied in mock consideration standing up.­ 

"We should get back to the conference before your Master is caught in cross fire." 

She said. Obi-Wan stood with a small laugh.­ 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

"He's still in the chambers."

 Obi-Wan said slipping passed the flood of sudden people.

­"Well Force help  him."

 Jesi replied seeing the sour faces of the people.­ Entering the chambers again they found Qui-Gon still in his seat with  Lt.­ Colonel Raider a few chairs away and Poishen across the table. ­The three looked up to the newcomers.

 "Are we interrupting?" 

Jesi asked. 

"Nothing you shouldn't know. ­Have a seat Cpt.­ Stafferi, Padawan Kenobi." 

Both took a seat near Qui-Gon. ­"

We were just discussing about the New Season changes."

 Raider continued.­ Jesi nodded slightly.

­ "It may pose as a slow down in the negotiations." 

"Why's that?" 

Obi-Wan asked.­

 "Because, each of the planet's nationalities celebrate the New Season differently.­ Most of our negotiation leaders are required to return to their homes." 

"I see." 

Jesi said.­ 

"How long would that be for?" 

Qui-Gon asked. ­Apparently they hadn't gotten that far in the discussion. 

"Two days...three for some." 

Raider said. ­Poishen got up and went to the door to see about the aide who was beckoning him.­ 

"I'm sorry for the delay but I'm afraid it's unavoidable." 

"Well, if there's nothing you can really do about it then there is nothing you can do about it."

 Qui-Gon said leaning back in his chair.

­"I thank you for your understanding." 

Raider smiled with a nod.­ Silence stood a moment.

­"Of course, you all will be joining us for dinner this evening." 

Poishen said coming back to his seat.­ The three outlanders looked at eachother.

­"I don't see why not." 

Qui-Gon said.­ 

"Cpt.­Stafferi, you aren't planning on being late again are you?" 

Raider smiled at her.­ Jesi looked away.­

"No, I don't believe so.­ Not intentionally anyway." 

She said bringing her eyes back to him.

­"Alright then, if you'll excuse me I'm afraid duty calls." 

He said looking to the young Lieutenant at the door. Once Raider left Poishen stood again.

­"Would you like escorts back to your quarters or would you like to venture on your own?" 

He asked.

­"We'll be fine on our own thank you."

 Qui-Gon replied. Poishen nodded and left the room.­

"How's your hand?" 

Qui-Gon asked as Jesi spun the chair around to face the two Jedi.­

" Fine. I really can't feel it."

 She replied.­ 

"You still don't know what you might of done to it?"­

 Obi-Wan asked hoping she'd found out why. ­She shrugged instead and shook her head. ­Qui-Gon frowned.­ 

" Well, I think I'm going to get some rest back in my quarters." 

Jesi said standing.­ 

"Sounds like a good idea to me." 

Obi-Wan replied yawning.­ The two elder people smiled at him.

­"I'll see you two whenever I guess." 

Jesi said turning. 

­"Right." Qui-Gon replied,

 "Oh, and don't be too late this time." 

He added. She shot him a glare over her shoulder and continued walking. 

" How long until dinner, do you know?" 

Obi-Wan asked following his Master out of the room.

" I think about 4 hours." 

"That's good." 

"Why?" 

"So I can sleep for 3." 

Obi-Wan replied with a smile.­

*********4 hours later/ Dinner*********

 Jesi took a seat next to Obi-Wan.

­"Wow, I think we are a bit underdressed for this." 

She whispered.

­"Jedi don't really have formal wear unless we're given it." 

Obi-Wan replied ignoring the fact that she startled him a bit.­

"Oh shut up."

 She said with a light laugh. ­He smiled at her. ­Looking around the people around the large dining room were rather dressed up for the small occasion. ­Many females wore light gowns and many males either wore republic formal uniforms, military uniforms, or something with more class than casual wear.­ 

"How boring do you think this will be?" 

He asked softly avoiding the glance from his Master's eye corner.­

"On a scale 1 to 10..bout a 7 or 8."

 She replied.­ Qui-Gon sighed on the other side of Obi-Wan.

­"So much for setting examples for the younger generation." 

He said looking across his student to her.

­"What? ­He asked a simple question, I gave a truthful and simple answer." 

Jesi replied smartly.­

"One of these days that tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble." 

"One of those days has come and gone many times mind you Master Jedi."

 She said.­ Obi-Wan felt he was being sandwiched between words shooting across him. A small bell rang and the people who were standing came to take a seat. 

"Let the fun begin." 

Jesi whispered to Obi-Wan placing her napkin on her lap. She gave Qui-Gon an innocent smile when he looked at her.­ 

************

He couldn't take this much longer!­ 3 hours..3 hours! ­Of nothing but political talk and mindless chatter all around the table.­ Obi-Wan thought he was going to be insane.­  He prayed Qui-Gon would teach him how to keep such a cool exterior as he did because he needed to know now.. Badly! ­At one point, probably an hour and a half ago Jesi turned to talk to someone next to her and held up ten fingers behind her back. ­It made Obi-Wan choke on his water.­ Embarrassing to say the least.­ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It started about five minutes ago.­  Her vision would fog and go fuzzy then return.­ It would do this on and off for a few seconds at a time.­ And who the hell turned the air on? ­She was freezing.­ Jesi wondered if she would be able to see her breath soon.­ Poor Obi-Wan was the youngest here and looked bored out of his mind trying to keep some elder lady entertained by 'listening' to her small talk. Damnit there it is again!­ Jesi blinked, hard...but when she opened her eyes she looked straight at a dead body. Looking on she looked at hundreds.­ She was in a field. What in Sith's fire? This wasn't right..... she wasn't here.­ A dark cloud circled above.­ Looking to it she heard the whisper again, 

"Jesi.." 

 "Jesi!" 

Obi-Wan whispered shaking her slightly.­ Just enough to get her back to the present without anyone seeing.  She blinked and shook her head. ­

"Wha-"

 She started but then looked around.

­"Jes, you alright?" 

He asked.­ She looked like she'd seen a ghost. 

"Uhh,..yeah, yeah I'm good."

 She replied returning her eyes to him.

­"I'll be right back though." 

She stood not allowing him to say anything.

" Where's she going?" 

Qui-Gon asked seeing Jesi leave."

 I don't know. She said she'd be right back." 

Obi-Wan replied with a slight shrug.­  

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi rolled her eyes around while they were closed. 

­What just happened? What was that?­  She opened her eyes glancing around the empty section of the corridor. ­

"Get yourself together Jes.." 

She murmured to herself turning to go back into the dining area. ­Stopping dead center her breath caught in her throat.­ Her mouth formed words but nothing came.­ No this couldn't be.­ This had happened before..but..but he was there. Right there.

­"..Raiy.." 

Jesi whispered breathlessly.­ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan looked up when he felt the tremor. Glancing around he saw nothing. Though it did arise in his Master and they shared a quick glance but it seemed nothing caused it.

Tbc….

For anyone who hasn't read 'A Past to Kill' or 'Nothing Left to Have' Raiy is Jesi's husband…who was killed nearly 4 years ago now. Figured I'd save you the confusion. Don't forget to Review! (I know, I know, I'm obsessed…*shrugs* I can't help it honest..) I'll get the next part up asap.

~Elli


	4. Ch. 4

Note:

Sorry about the Major spacing in the last chapter, the problem with switching computers mid story. Here's Ch. 4, hope everyone likes it. Tell me what you think!

Ch. 4

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Jesi swallowed hard finding her mouth dry. Raiy looked at her for a long moment, then he smiled and turned away. 

"Wait!" 

Jesi said but her voice came out hardly hearable as though she were losing it. He didn't stop just glanced at her over his shoulder and continued walking. Jesi followed willingly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drumming his fingers on the table Obi-Wan sighed. He was actually beginning to lose feeling in the tips he'd been drumming them so long.

//May we go yet??// 

He asked desperately. Qui-Gon smiled at him lightly and continued his conversation with Poishen. Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair again, yet still sitting straight and respectable, and glanced to the empty chair next to him. He thought, it was nearly ten minutes ago she had left. Looking towards the large doors Jesi had gone out of he saw no one at all.It was then he realized how his eyes drooped. Force, he was tired. Wow, he shifted to become more comfortable, he was really tired.

"Good evening Padawan Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes fully again as Lt.Colonel Raider sat next to him. 

"Lt.Colonel Raider." 

Obi-Wan replied with a small nod.

"I see you've been..nodding off a little." 

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly.

"It's been a long trip and all." 

He replied.Raider nodded,

"I know how that feels." 

He glanced around the table.

"I don't see Cpt.Stafferi..Is she late again?" 

He asked with a still remaining smile.

"No, not this time, she excused herself a few minutes ago." 

Obi-Wan replied glancing towards the door.

"Oh, I see." 

Raider replied looking at the door. A bell rang again and everyone started to stand.

"That's the excusion bell." 

Raider said not bothering to stand yet. Too many people trying to file out of the room at once.

"Do all of the dinners last as long as this one did?" 

Obi-Wan asked. Truthfully he was a bit worried that it was true and he'd have to do this again tomorrow night.

"Yes, they are." 

Raider replied. Obi-Wan wanted to scream in dispair.

"But you're not required to attened them at all. In fact I usually don't attend these, I just choose to tonight..having guests and all, in honor you know." 

Obi-Wan nodded relieved. Perhaps his Master would bid him pitty and allow him to stay in for the meals.

"Padawan, are you ready to leave or would you like to stay here longer?" 

Qui-Gon said standing with a smile on his face. Obi-Wan glared up at his Master and stood.

"I'll be sure to send any information to you about the negotiations." 

Raider said standing as well.

"Thank you Lt.Colonel." 

Qui-Gon said.Raider nodded and turned away. Qui-Gon glanced round the dining room. 

"Where's Jesi?" 

He asked.

"She never came back Master." 

Obi-Wan said.Qui-Gon raised a brow. 

"She hasn't come back yet?" 

"No." 

Both said nothing for a moment then Obi-Wan spoke, 

"Should we wait for her here Master?" 

Qui-Gon looked around again sighed and shrugged.

"We could stop at her quarters to see if she is there. If not then.." 

He shrugged again.

"We'll figure it out then." 

Obi-Wan finished. Qui-Gon nodded and they walked out of the diner room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't pay attention to where she'd been, nor where shew as going. She just followed and that's all she cared about at the moment. Jesi paused before she entered a room. Glancing around she had no idea where it was that she was. Raiy didn't stop, he just kept going and he disappeared behind a corner. Jesi pushed her apprehension aside and continued on after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is something wrong Master Jedi?" 

Poishen asked nervously. The aide that had opened Jesi's door must have sent for him. 

"Have you seen Cpt.Stafferi since dinner?" 

Qui-Gon asked exiting the small empty quarters.

"No sir." 

Poishen replied.

"Is she missing?" 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon glanced at eachother.

"Probably not, she most likely just became lost." 

Obi-Wan said. He didn't want anything drastic thought of.

"I understand." 

Poishen said as they continued down the corridor.

"I will have the guardsmen keep an eye out for her. Would you like an aide sent when we find her?" 

"Please, but I doubt we'll be in our quarters. Perhaps we can help look for her." 

Obi-Wan noticed how Poishen straightened a little after his Master had spoken.

"I-if you wish Master Jedi though our forces are quite capable to find one woman." 

Obi-Wan frowned at his choice of words but Qui-Gon showed no outside appreance of irritation.

"We're aware of that officer Poishen, but Cpt.Stafferi is a good friend and perhaps we may know some places she may be." 

Poishen seemed to consider.

"Very well, as you wish Master Jedi." 

He bowed slightly and turned away without another word. The two Jedi went the other way.

"Should we split up? We could cover more ground." 

Obi-Wan suggested.

"We could..but I sense a slight waver in the Force." 

"I feel it as well." Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you think is causing it?" 

"I'm not fully sure." 

Qui-Gon said stopping his walk as they came to an 'intersection'.

"It feels close but far away.." 

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Like it's being hidden." 

He added.Qui-Gon nodded.

"Exactly.I just don't know how."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi stopped turning yet another corner. Raiy was no where in sight.

"Raiy?" She called. Nothing but her own echo answered her. Finally she looked around her. She was in a dimly lit room that had pillars with symbols all around them. Suddenly she hardly remembered how it was she got here. Why did she leave dinner? How did she end up here? She remembered vaguely that she had been following someone.Who?"Jesi.." The whisper circled around her. She looked around the room.

"..Jesi.." 

"Hello?" 

She called following the voice.She nearly turned right. 

"No, this way Jesi..." 

The whisper said.

"What you're looking for is this way.." 

She didn't even recognize the voice but she followed it anyway. She stopped rounding the corner looking at what was before her in question and confusion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

//She's not in the South Gardens.// 

Qui-Gon informed his apprentice.

//Nor in the North ones or in the "Wing of Stars".// 

Obi-Wan added. In the end he and Qui-Gon had decided to split up in order to cover more ground.

//Has anyone even seen her?// 

Obi-Wan asked.

//No one I've asked.// 

"Hello?" 

Obi-Wan stopped dead step just as he was passing a wing. That was Jesi, he knew.

"Jes?" 

He called.

//I think I just heard her Master.// 

//Where are you?// 

Obi-Wan looked around. Nothing identified the wing.

//I'm not sure. Trace me.// 

He replied going down into the wing.

//Alright, I'll be there in a minute.// 

Qui-Gon said reaching further into the bond to locate his apprentice. 

"Jesi?" 

Obi-Wan called. The wing was completely empty.

Tbc...


	5. Ch. 5

Note:

As always, thank you for the reviews! You all are very kind. Here's chapter 5, I hope you like it!

Ch. 5 The Line

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Looking around Jesi's confusion only grew. All around her were large books. Some where blue, purple, brown, even green. At the other end of the rather small room was a black book and above hung a gold staff. Jesi frowned taking a step forward towards it stopping immediately for the books on the side walls of the room began to open and the pages began to turn.

"Jesi.." 

She looked up. The voice was near the black book.

"What are you looking for Jesi?.." 

She shook her head slowly stepping back, or at least trying to but her feet went no where.

"I'm not looking for anything."

She said softly questioning her sanity at the same time.

"Are you so sure?..What have you lost..that you're...looking for so..desperately?" 

Alright, she was certainly insane. It's time to go now.

"Don't fool yourself..you're searching." 

The whisper said and the books around her began closing again.

"You can find it here." 

"Find what?" 

She asked.

"Everything." 

Jesi rubbed her hands over her face quick and turned, her breath froze as she looked at 'it'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan started down the corridor.

"Jesi!" 

He yelled. This was getting strange. He had heard her hadn't he? Of course he had. He stopped walking and listened using the Force to aide him.

"..Find what?" 

He heard her again.Turning back two doors he entered a museum looking room. It was large with pillars all around. Glancing around he continued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get the Jedi out of there now!" 

He hissed into the com watching the young Jedi go into the room.

"We can't go in there!" 

Was the reply.

"Get the boy out! Now!" 

He hissed back trying to keep his voice down. Then he heard the footseps coming. Glancing around the corner he cursed. The Master was coming now! Great!

"Get him out of there this instant." 

He repeated into the com.

"What do we do with him?"

"I don't know, put on the innocent look and say you found *her* and lead him away." "He'll see right through that sir!" 

Came the voice. 

"Now!" 

"Yes sir, going sir." 

He clenched his fists. He knew these Jedi were going to be a problem. He'd have to stall him at least. 

~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon sighed seeing Lt.Colonel Raider come around a corner, he didn't look in the best of moods.

"Master Jedi, have you found Stafferi yet?" 

Qui-Gon stopped at the head of the corridor he felt his padawan was just at.

"No Lt.Colonel, *Cpt*.Stafferi is still wandering around here somewhere." 

Raider nodded either ignoring the formal correction or not noticing it.

"Well, we have our guards spread out for her. We'll be certain to contact you if we find her." 

"We will do the same if we find her." 

Raider flashed a smile but Qui-Gon could feel nervousness in him, perhaps anger as well.

"Very well, I need to be moving along for now." 

Raider said beginning to walk again. Qui-Gon nodded and started down the corridor. 

~~~~~~~

"The Master is coming, have you got the boy?" 

"Uh..slight problem sir." 

He stopped walking heaving out a sigh.

"What?" 

"Well, you see, we can't actually find him...." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi continued to back up as the huge serpent slithered towards her. It's hood expanded and it hissed every few seconds. She looked it up and down, easy 800 pounds. One of it's fangs were probably as long as her entire arm. She didn't stop backing up until she bumped into something. Turning her head slightly to keep the snake in her sight, how hard was that right? And to look at what she was stopped by. She had bumped into the podium that held the black book.There was something of a sigh in the air and it opened flipping pages on it's own. The snake hissed and backed up. Jesi looked at the page it stopped at. It was written in basic and she read the words, 'Soul Searcher' above an illustration of a large snake. She looked at the one before her. It bobbed it head lightly.

"Jesi?" 

She looked past the snake and found no one. But she knew that voice..It was Obi-Wan. Oh, she hoped he had his saber with him. She opened her mouth to reply but the snake itself lunged it's large fangs towards her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Well this was getting ridicules. He knew she was here now, he could feel her. Then he noticed it. There was someone else here..someone dark. Obi-Wan paused and allowed his mind to seek through the area. He could feel it so strongly and yet he couldn't pinpoint it or even get a figure of it. Like it was hiding..just like before.

"Jesi?" 

He called some of his worry beginning to form. Nothing came in return. He continued through the area. It was dimly lit and his footsteps echoed making the air feel erie. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon frowned entering the room. He felt as though he was being watched. He reached out with the Force and quickly found the source. Not the quickest beings in the bunch. He headed toward the feeling and slapped his hands down on the shoulders of one human and a humanoid who had blue/green skin and pointed ears.

"Ahhh!" 

The humanoid screamed in terror and only stopped screaming when he was turned to face Qui-Gon. The human was wide eyed but did nothing dramatic.

"Can I ask what you two are doing here?" 

He could feel their fear, incredible fear, in them as they trembled before him.

"We-we..We were looking f-for your apprentice Master Jedi." 

The Humanoid stammered. Qui-Gon eyed him.

"Why?" 

The two shared a worried look and the human spilled out, 

"Well, this.." 

He thought, 

"This isn't the place for a young person. This is a sacred room, we wanted to make sure he didn't..uh..break anything." 

"Break anything?" 

"Y-yes sir." 

The human replied.Qui-Gon shook his head slightly in disbelief at their..unintelligence.

"I will be discussing with you two later." 

He said stepping to the side so they could see the door. Neither moved.

"You can leave now." 

Qui-Gon pressed. He could feel darker thoughts then just insuring that his padawan was not getting into any trouble. They both nodded quickly and fled the scene. Qui-Gon sighed and looked around the area.

//Obi-Wan?// 

//Yes, Master?// 

//Where are you?//

//I'm in what looks something like a library or something.// 

He replied.Qui-Gon reached out and found his apprentice quickly and moved to meet him.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'That damn Jedi!' 

He thought seeing as his men came fleeing out of the historics area.

'If that kid hadn't gone in there!' 

'Patience young Quist.' 

He nearly choked.

'Master?' 

He thought knowing he was in his mind.

'Who else loyal Quist?' 

He smiled. The first step was complete.

'I'll take care of the boy when the time is right..you just worry about the Master.' 

'Yes Master.' 

He replied turning and hurrying away from the corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan could feel it tugging at the back of his mind.What was that? Was it a warning or something? And for what? He was wondering around when he entered a room with large books on all of the walls. At the other end of the room was a black book that was open and a page waved slightly but there was no wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Yes, come closer boy..see what it is.' 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan glanced behind him then continued toward the book.As the words at the top of the page began to form he felt someone behind him. He turned and no one was there. He nearly screamed in surprise and sudden fear at the sudden dark feeling as a hand landed on his shoulder. 

Tbc....

I MAY be able to get another chapter up today i don't know. I'm trying to make up for not posting yesterday. *shrugs* Hope you all are still enjoying this fic. I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise it'll pick up in a few chapters. 

Till then,

~Elli


	6. Ch. 6

Ch. 6 The Line

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Obi-Wan, geez kid I didn't mean to scare you!" 

Jesi exclaimed stepping back. Obi-Wan blew out a breath of relief. 

"Don't worry about it. But I do have a question..two in fact."

"Shoot." 

She replied.

"One, Where Have You Been? Two, How Did You Get Behind Me?" 

He asked making each word as important as the first. Jesi smiled.

"I've been in here reading some books. And I got behind you because you were facing that way and I happened to be as well." 

He glared at her sarcasm. She shrugged, 

"Why? You seem a bit stressed." 

"Just a wee bit!" He replied.

"We couldn't find you and..and.." 

"And..what?" 

She asked. She seemed to cheerful, so light, odd.

"And, something's just not right here." 

Jesi frowned.

"Wh-" 

"There you are!" 

Qui-Gon entered the room.The two looked at him.

"Where have you been?! We looked everywhere." 

He asked partly relieved partly stern as though he were speaking to Obi-Wan yet he was speaking to a grown woman.

"I've been right here." 

She smiled.Qui-Gon studied her. Something was different.

"Yes, I can see that.Why didn't you tell someone?" 

"Qui-Gon, I'm a big girl.I can handle myself you know." 

Jesi replied. Obi-Wan noticed the edge on her voice. Course, maybe she deserved to have it Qui-Gon was talking down to her.

"I realize that but.." 

Qui-Gon gave up he wasn't going to win this. He threw his arms up in defeat.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" 

Obi-Wan asked. Jesi looked at him.

"I wasn't talking to anyone Obi-Wan." 

She said the smile still stuck on her face.

"Yes you were.I heard you." 

"Well, I hate to break it to you kid but I wasn't talking to anyone..I think I'd know if I did don't you agree?" 

Obi-Wan glanced at his Master. Qui-Gon returned the slight glance then looked to Jesi. 

"I'm a little tired. I think I'll be heading back to my quarters.What about you two?" 

She asked.

"Yes, I believe we should all get some sleep." 

Qui-Gon replied. Jesi nodded still smiling so oddly.

"Lead the way." 

Qui-Gon stepped back allowing her ahead. As she led Qui-Gon reached out with his senses.To his surprise he slammed into a brick wall. He couldn't even feel Jesi's presence much less her emotions. She was blocking him, but how could she? She had no training in something like that. He looked at Obi-Wan who looked confused beyond anything. Qui-Gon shrugged to him as they continued. 

"Cpt.Stafferi! You're back I see." 

Raider said coming down the corridor that Jesi, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan were going through to her quarters.

"I didn't realize I was gone." 

She replied stopping at her door. Raider eyed her. He glanced at the two Jedi both in which shook their heads slightly.

"Well, at any rate, it's good to see you safe, if any of you need anything don't be shy as not to ask." 

"Of course Lt.Colonel." 

Jesi replied slipping the key card through the slot and the door opened. 

"Thank you for the escort."

She said to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"I'll see you in the morning." 

The door closed without them being able to reply.

"Dumbasses." 

She muttered moving to the bedroom. 

"Was it just me or did she seem very..." 

"Odd?Yes." 

Qui-Gon finished Obi-Wan's thought.

"I couldn't figure out what it was that was different though." 

Obi-Wan admitted as they continued down the corridor towards their quarters.

"Nor could I. She had a complete shield around her mind." 

Qui-Gon said sliding the card through the slot and their door opened.

"How could she do that? She wasn't trained." 

Obi-Wan blurted out.

"She can't, and that's what bothers me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooohhh, her head..Jesi reached up touching her head that pounded.What happened now? She sat up and looked around. Where in the hell was she? It looked to be something of a ball room. Rounded cline, marble floor, pillars that held. She never remembered being here before. Her mind shot around everywhere. What happened? She remembered leaving dinner, remembered following someone, who? She remembered the whispers and the books, she remembered the snake. She remembered Obi-Wan's voice. Her eyes shot around the area. No one was in here.

"Hello?" She yelled.

'Ow! Warn me next time!' 

A voice demanded. Jesi blinked.

'I'd say it was nice to see you awake but I can't see you and I'm not exactly sure if it is a nice thing or not...' 

The voice said.

"What? Who are you?" 

'I, Jesiana Stafferi, am Quire.Your new Master.' 

"Excuse me? I have no master." 

She replied standing.

'Oh don't you now, then who is it in controll of your body?' 

Jesi froze. She moved her hand.

"I am, fool." 

She replied.Who else would be?

'I would be that who else.' 

He read her mind.

'Of course I can read your mind, I'm in your mind.' 

Jesi was really confused now. The voice sighed, 

'All you need to know is that you are just a fragment of your own existance now. You're an imagination, not real. You have no control over anything that 'you', as in your body, voice, does I have all control.You, are not real my dear.At least not to those around you.Everyone nw sees your body with me alias you.' 

"You've got to be joking..this isn't real..this has to be a-" 

"A nightmare dear Jesi?" 

A figure came out of the shadows. It was just a figure under a black hooded cloak.Jesi turned away but only looked at Obi-Wan. 

"Kid!" She exclaimed.

"Je.si, ho.w..cou..ld..you?" 

He said his voice strained in pain. She looked at him.He had his hand covering a bloody wound just below the middle of his rib cage.

"No..no, I didn't do anythi-" 

"I..trust..ed..y..ou." 

He said before she could finish. She reached out for him but her hand went right through him and then he disappeared.

"As you said yourself Jesi, you never have your worst nightmare until it becomes reality." 

The cloak said. She turned to look at him. He laughed and began to disappear as well.

"No!" 

She yelled lunging at him but she tackled nothing but air until she hit the ground again. 

"Just relax Jesi..enjoy the show." 

Show? 

"Yes, your memories of course." 

Jesi's heart sank as the world around her formed into another, one she tried so hard to forget. 

*******~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~*******

Obi-Wan eyed her across the table. Her eyes never seemed to stop moving. That was very unlike her. She was always calm and focused, now he thought he actually saw her fidgetting. The 'short' negoitation session was now at it's mark of 4 hours. Today was supposed to be a short breifing but a male species of something Obi-Wan didn't know and a female humanoid got into it over rights of people. That took about 2 and a half hours to calm again. Lt. Colonel Raider looked stressed beyond anything and his Master even looked a little stressed if not at least tired or irritated...Jesi on the other hand, was still looking around excitedly and always smiled when she was spoken to. Obi-Wan shook his head to himself, she was certainly odd today.

He looked away and tried to focus on the task at hand that he was supposed to be helping with though he found it hard. On this planet, people below the age of 20 something were hardly taken seriously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"No wait! Wait!"

She yelled after Colings. She knew everything that was about to happen and yet she couldn't make her voice say something else rather than what she did in the past. 

The rapids were ingulfing her now. Soon, she knew she'd be over the waterfalls and soon she knew, Reghan would be lost from her forever. 

One shot, two. Now she was falling, the water around her pressing her faster. Slammed into the water below. Barely concious she swam to the surface and to the side of the river laying soaking wet and freezing on the rocks.

~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon noticed her shivering. Her face was pale and her eyes were impossibly blank but yet she still had a smile on and was looking around as if she were 7 years old and in a new world. She sighed rubbing her hands together for warmth and he would swear to it that he saw her breath as if the air was freezing cold.

The Master looked to the Apprentice who hadn't noticed. He was trying to listen to the long lecture a humanoid female was making about people's rights. 

~~~~~~~~

She was alone. Jesi was alone all over again. Within minutes she knew that Colings guards would come and carry her away. Away to make her life even more horrid then it already was. Knowing this and reliving the whole thing a silent tear escaped her controll and slid down her cheek. She could hear the footsteps now and she trembled with nothing more than fear.

~~~~~~~~~~

//Finally.//

Obi-Wan couldn't help it but to send the relieved message to his Master. Qui-Gon glanced at him and smiled slightly as the representatives filed out of the room. Obi-Wan looked at Jesi just as she wiped her hand under her eye.

"Jes, you ok?"

He asked. This was starting to worry him now. What was it she was hiding? She looked at him with a smile.

"Of course, why ever not?"

"Jesi, are you hiding something from us? Not telling us something?"

Qui-Gon asked. He too saw what she just did and no matter how much of a smile she put on her eyes were the window to her soul.

"Why would I?" 

She asked innocently standing.

The two Jedi sighed and stood as well.

"I think I'll go for a bit of a walk."

Jesi told them as they neared the door. 

"Fresh air you know."

She added. Obi-Wan was about to be driven mad if she didn't tell him what on earth was going on with her. She disappeared behind the door and the two Jedi were left alone.

"I don't understand her."

Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon smiled reasurringly.

"I'm sure she's fine."

He said. Although inside he was questioning the same thing Obi-Wan was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Quist.'

'Master?'

'Take the boy tonight. Do Not get caught. You know where to bring him.'

'Yes Master. And the Jedi Master?'

'He'll be busy enough.'

Jesi heard the conversation since it was in her own mind. She heard it from her place agains a wall in a dark cellar that had been in her nightmares for years.

Run Obi-Wan...don't let them take you.

She thought thinking of the young Jedi.

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan paused and looked behind him and all around. He just heard Jesi. She told him to run, she told him not to let them take him. Who was them and what was she that he heard her so distantly?

"Padwan, is everything ok?"

"Y-Yes Master...I think."

Qui-Gon frowned in question to his young apprentice.

"I thought I heard Jesi tell me to run, not to let them take me."

Qui-Gon stopped walking and looked at him.

"You heard her?"

Obi-Wan nodded thinking hard. 

"She sounded like she was really far away but I heard her say it."

Qui-Gon glanced around. No Jesi, no no one. This little case with Jesi was getting stranger by the moment. He wondered if he should contact Master Yoda. He knows her well. 

Obi-Wan blinked. His eyes were heavy. He was tired. Again! He just got up what, 8 hours ago! It was only 17 hundred hours! (5 o'clock) But Force he was tired...maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad. 

"Master, I think I need to go rest for a while."

He said. Qui-Gon eyed him from the sleepiness in his voice. He was just fine two seconds ago.

"It's only 5 o'clock Obi-Wan."

"I know Master,..but may I please rest for a little while."

The younger Jedi's sudden exhaustation slightly alarmed the older Jedi. 

"Yes, go ahead Padawan. I need to talk to Master Yoda, I'll be in the transmission room for a while."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan said walking, more like stumbling, towards the quarters. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment then turned towards the transmission room near the east enterance. Why they didn't have one actually in the quartes he didn't know.

~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan was only vaguely aware of the storm in the back of his mind. Something was there. It took him 3 tries just to get the key card in the slot and open the door. Suddenly the storm made itself known and his vision cleared enough only to see someone coming at him then having someone else hit him in the back of the head...nothing but darkness after that.

Tbc.....

Wow, that was a long one now wasn't it? Was it any good? I'm not sure. Let me know if I should like re-write it somehow or something. The fic really doesn't have that much to do with Jesi's past but it is used as a bargain so that's why it's brought into this fic. Hope you like it! 

~Elli


	7. Ch. 7

Note: I'm am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I know I hate it when it takes like a year for another chapter but I had the worst case of writer's block! But now I think it's gone, I'm pretty sure. :) This chapter may be a bit confusing but remember to keep the characters completely seperate now, they're all in different 'areas of mind' some reality some dream. Can you draw the line between dream and reality? :)

Ch. 7 The Line

He was in a place foreign to him.Obi-Wan was in building, no a home, glass was shattered everywhere. The huge walls around him were darkened with burns and holes where blaster shots had missed their mark. Though he didn't know this place he walked around as though he did. Stepping over splintered and broken wood, sharp glass, and broken flooring he made his way towards an unknown distination.

"She isn't who you think she is.." 

Said a whisper deep in the back of his mind. Obi-Wan continued to walk.

"..Carry the child fathered by darkness she will.." 

Who was that? Obi-Wan ignored his own question as his legs continued to move towards something.

"..The gatekeeper to darkness will be given into this realm.." 

Rounding a corner Obi-Wan stopped. He tried to speak but no words came. Amongst the rumble of a once great estate stood a younger Jesiana Stafferi. She looked around her at what was her life, now burned and broken. In her clutched fist Obi-Wan could see a dangling chain, on it was a charm, no more like a locket.

"Destroy her you must.." 

Obi-Wan julted at the words spoken by his unknown guidence.

'I could never..I owe Jesi everything.' 

He replied in thought.

"Not her.." 

Obi-Wan's eyes moved to a little girl standing outside a broken wall.

"..Her." 

That had to be Reghan, Jesi's daughter.

'She's..she was killed.' 

Obi-Wan thought in confusion.

"Rise she will..born from darkness and forever surrounded in it she will be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're in session..Ha! They could come out of it for a few minutes at least! Qui-Gon balled up his fists as he continued to walk towards his quarters. Coming to the door he figured Obi-Wan would of locked it but he hadn't. He almost always did home or away. With a shrug of question Qui-Gon entered the quarters quietly in case his padawan was sleeping. Pausing he realized he didn't feel the buzz of energy he usually received when he entered an area near his apprentice. Frowning he made his way to the bed chambers and peered inside. No one was inside.

"Obi-Wan?" 

He called a slight bit of worry touching at him as he moved to the other chambers. Obi-Wan was not in them either.

"Padawan?"

He called again pausing. No answer. Reaching back into his mind Qui-Gon felt the quiet bond. It was as though he were sleeping..or passed out he thought grimly. Over the years he'd become accostume to assuming some of the worst if his padawan was not where he should be.Calling into the bond he only received his own mental echo as it bounced off barriers that were placed up.Why would he have barriers up? Was he hurt? Did something happen to him? Where- 

Qui-Gon stopped himself from jumping to conclusions. For all he knew he was with Jesi. Jesi. She may know where he is. He'd talk to her before he talked to any of the guards or Raider. Taking another glance around Qui-Gon left the quarters quickly moving towards Jesi's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What do you mean? That's Reghan, she's a little girl who died a long time ago.' 

Obi-Wan questioned watching as Jesi's squatted down covering her eyes with her free hand.

"Reghan died a long time ago..her memory did not..and that will be Jesiana's weakness." 

The voice said.

'What are you talking about?' 

"Time is short young Kenobi...hunted by darkness your friend is.." 

Obi-Wan shook his head as he noticed Jesi's irregular breathing. Too fast and short. 

"Darkness cannot be fought with darkness, only driven out by light..you are that light. Save her or she will destroy herself for a cause she doesn't know the fate behind." 

Obi-Wan's stomach turned. This was all so confusing. What was happening? Where was he? Then he realized something. The dark feeling he was receiving. That couldn't be from Jesi.

"She's not what you think she is.." 

'What is she?' 

"A prop..a chesspiece in a game much larger than you and she...and you're both in check." 

The voice was dimmer now more than ever.

"The path is clouded..a child fathered by darkness will come..that child will destroy that of a child of the light and take all in which you believe in with them."

Jesi stood now, tears had streamed down her face just moments before but now she just has this stone, cold look on her face.

"..She is already lost..only save that of the light you can..choose wisely young Kenobi...Force be with you." 

Said the voice as it trailed off and out of existence. 

Jesi looked his way. He stiffened but then he realized that she did't see him at all. He met her unseeing eyes and was completely surprised when suddenly a tall person in a dark suit came walking towards him. The breathing was mechanical sounding. Looking towards the face he only saw a mask and a helmet. Darkness washed over him then he blinked and was in a different place..he was looking up at a cline. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jesi!" 

Qui-Gon yelled again hitting the door a bit harder. No answer. This was insane she couldn't be gone the door was unlocked, Jesi always locked the doors in or out. Finally he just jammed the opening button. The door slid open with a swish and he stepped inside. 

"Jesi?" 

He called searching through the quarters. No one answered nor stirred in the quarters. Qui-Gon realized they were empty after he searched through them quickly. He glanced at the table. Her keycard, i.d., and a few credits lay on it. She wouldn't leave without those. Especially not the i.d.or keycard. Something was wrong. The bond with Obi-Wan was still quiet and it 'appeared' Jesi was a bit too forgetful. For some reason he thought it wasn't her memory that was the problem, perhaps someone else's.Reaching for his com he exited the quarters.

"Lt.Colonel Raider.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi looked up as the door opened. She squinted as the light poured in from behind the massive males in it's wake. She looked away after a moment, then closed her eyes. Suddenly things around her felt different. Opening her eyes she stood at the memorial of her daughter. The large trees with the moss swaying in the wind where the only other presence with her. That was until someone came up behind her.

"How long has it been since you were right here?" 

It was a cloaked person again but this one was different. Jesi paused. 

"Nearly 2 years." She said just above a whisper.

"Why?" 

"..I wanted to come back..I just couldn't." She replied.

"She's your daughter.." Said the cloak.

"And what has it got to do with you?!" She snapped. 

The hood was removed and Jesi couldn't stop her knees from giving out. She knew that smooth tanned skin, the fair, soft hair that was just long enough to run your hand through on the top, and she knew those brown dark eyes. Raiy knelt down infront of her. She could only look at him. Marvel the way she caught herself doing many times years ago. 

"Jes..I know you're alone..I know you're sad, moarnful, I know you miss everything we had.." 

He ran the back on his fingers down her cheek.

"But we can change all that now...... you can change it."

Jesi looked at his blurry version.

"And it can start with Reghan, our Reghan." 

Jesi waited for the continue for she didn't trust herself to speak for it might break this spell, awaken her from this dream. 

She wanted to listen to him with all her heart, but there was a part of her that was screaming at her not to trust, ..screaming at her that it wasn't him. A part of her was saying this wasn't her Raiy and when she looked in his eyes he was trying to tell her something, something so important but she couldn't figure out what. 

Tbc....

Remember to keep reviewing! Hopefully you can keep this cursed writer's block away now. :) 

Til later,

Elli


	8. Ch. 8

Note:

****

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this because I think my little battle with writer's block is over and I should be able to start posting regularly again. yay!

Ch. 8 The Line

"Well, they could be just walking somewhere for all we know Master Jedi." 

Raider tried to excuse while looking up at the tall Master.

"Not with Obi-Wan not replying to me, and not with Jesi without her i.d.or keycard." 

"No disrespect but last time that woman was missing she was merely in the Historical Museum." 

"*That woman* plays a critical part in the negotiations as IGPG Representative here and is a close friend, I'd rather see to it she and my apprentice were safe now just in a museum than waiting and finding out later we could have prevented something worse from happening." 

Qui-Gon lashed at the Lt.Colonel.Raider sighed softly.

"I'm sorry for my bluntness Master Jedi, please excuse it I am just stressed as are you. I will send out our forces to search the grounds and an investigation will begin if you wish it." 

Qui-Gon calmed now seeing that the Lt.Colonel was true to his word.

"I suggest the investigation." 

"Where do you purpose they start?" 

Qui-Gon glanced around the corridor they were in.

"The quarters would be logical." 

He replied. Raider nodded and turned slightly speaking into his comm.Qui-Gon's worry was growing now more than ever. It was becoming more than he could ignore.

"This way Master Jedi." 

Raider said leading down the corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan heard voices now. They were hushed and whispered and he couldn't quite make them out. He began to sit up knowing full well of the pain in the back of his head. He was in a dark room with cement floor walls and cline. Looking at what he was laying on it was an old cot, dull green and stained.With a deep breath he reached out into the Force. His mind was quiet and it was easy to move around. Coming to the bond he shared with his master he found that quiet as well, barriers were up on his Master's side.Why was he blocking him out? Obi-Wan didn't have time to think on it because the door opened and a dark cloaked figure entered.

/Greetings young Jedi./ 

Obi-Wan jerked straighter as the voice rang in his head. A chuckle filled his mind.

/Yes, I can communicate with you within your own mind. Much like I am with you friend Jesi./ 

Obi-Wan eyed the cloak.

"Where am I? What's this got to do with Jesi?" 

Obi-Wan asked, his voice raw and hoarse.

/You, young Kenobi, are in a place very far away from anyone who can help you./ 

Replied the cloak.

/And Jesi has everything to do with all of this...but I'll explain that later. For now you come with me./ 

The cloak moved it's hand out of it's folded sleeve and Obi-Wan's legs stood.

"How did you do that?" 

Obi-wan asked alarmed by the action. A chuckle again filled his mind and the cloak turned away and Obi-Wan followed instinctively. 

~~~~*******~~~~~~~

"There isn't anything was in the other quarters sir. Everything is in the order she had to of left it." 

Qui-Gon supressed a sigh as the guard reported what they found in Jesi's quarters, which was nothing. Another guard approached and whispered something into Raider's ear. Qui-Gon saw his eyes widen slightly and looked at him. 

"..M-Master Jedi, you said you found Cpt.Stafferi in the Museum's Historical Library?" 

He asked shakily.

"Yes." Qui-Gon nodded. Raider didn't say anything for a moment. He just had a far off look in his eyes.

"Di-Does Cpt. Stafferi have the gift of the Force? Is she Force sensitive?" He asked lowly.

"Yes, but she was never trained." 

Qui-Gon replied noticing how quickly the color drained from Raider's face as well as the guard's who had told him something to start off these questions.

"So..yourself,your apprentice,..*and* Cpt. Stafferi are all Jedi?" 

"Yes you could say that. Is something wrong Lt.Colonel?" 

"That's three.." 

"Oh Gods." 

Raider and the guard muttered.

"Grant it's already the second shift, there's only 2 more to go." The guard said.

"Which is only 3 days, I know." 

"Raider, what is going on? Is something wrong?"

Qui-Gon asked. He was very confused by their reactions. It was as though he'd said that there was a bomb right under them.

"You have no idea." Raider said breathlessly.

"Come with me." He said hurriedly. Qui-Gon ignored his confusion and followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"How could I possibly change what has already happened?" 

Jesi asked looking at Raiy so wistfully.

"Your future can change the past Jes." 

Jesi shook her head in question.

"Jesi," 

Raiy took her hand in his.

"There is a lifeforce here, a lifeforce with such power that he could change everything. Mold it into whatever you wanted it to be." 

Jesi continued to stare at him.'Here?' Here was inside her mind, and she did not have that power, she was in her mind still....right? 

"Listen carefully, where you are now, your physical self, you're in a sacred place in a sacred time. The New Season is a time for the future and past to meet on Tuckia and if your future and past meet, truly meet, you can change the present." 

Jesi shook her head.

"I don't understand." 

She admitted. Raiy took in a breath.

"Let me put it like this, if you sacrifice your future you can change the past." 

Jesi tilted her head in interest.Change the past....

~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" 

Obi-Wan asked stopping before he entered the building before him.

/Like I said before, a place very far away from anyone who can help you. And a place that you cannot run from. Just follow me./ 

The cloak said stopping at the top of the stairs to look at him.Obi-Wan hesitated. They had walked through fields just to get here. They walked a long way..course that didn't seem like it took that long at all. In fact it seemed like only minutes ago he had been in that room. 

Following he entered the building. They went up a stairway and down a hallway. Stepping out onto a balcony Obi-Wan froze looking at the horizan.The darkest clouds he had ever seen swirled.

/Do you know what the source of those clouds are? What that storm is?/ 

Asked the cloak.Obi-Wan shook his head walking to the rail.

/That storm is everything that is in your worst nightmares. Everything that would possibly go wrong. In that storm is every war that has ever been fought, every wrong that has never been right./

"What do you mean?" 

Obi-Wan asked watching as the storm itself seemed to grow.

/That storm is the signature of evil. An evil that will grow and dominate anything and everything in it's path./ 

Obi-wan looked at the cloak. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

/That storm is hungry, and it's looking for you, your Master, and your friend./ 

"Why us?" 

Obi-Wan asked hiding his alarm.

/Because, young Kenobi, you three are sent by fate. You've been aligned by the stars and every power in the universe. You're all part of a game and you're the three most important pieces on the boards./ 

"And we're all in check." 

Obi-Wan added seeing a lightning strike down. 

Tbc....

So? Was that any good? If you're a bit confused, GOOD! :) That is exactly what I'm looking for. If you're not confused than let's see where you draw the line. 

Until Later,

Elli


	9. Ch. 9

****

Reviews Needed! :)

Ch. 9 The Line

Change the past was something Jesi had wished for, prayed for, hoped for, begged for...and now here was the chance. Right at her finger tips. All she had to do was say ok. Instead she just studied the man before her. He was exactly the same in every way. Except his eyes. His eyes were different. She could see...was that perhaps fear, apprehension, regret maybe? What did he possibly have to regret? 

"What would you do?"

Jesi asked quietly. Raiy smiled at her. 

"To be together again Jesi, I'd do anything."

The sting of tears burned in her eyes. She couldn't disappoint him.

"What do I have to do?"

~~~~~~~~~

"Raider do you mind explaining all this?"

Qui-Gon asked still following the panicked Lt. Colonel into the museum. He didn't answer just kept saying something. Using the Foce Qui-Gon keened his hearing, "For all in which we are in the past, present, and future. Seperate times, lives, ways." He kept repeating. This was very strange.

Turning sharply they entered the library and stopped stone at what was around them. Pages of the books dances and flew passed them in an invisible grasp. Ahead, at the end of the room, was an empty podium and an emtpy glass case. 

Two people rushed up to them from one side of the room.

"Grant, he has it. He has all of it."

Said the woman in a voice on the edge of pure panick.

"He has the her and the boy."

Said the man.

"Are you certain?"

"There is no other explaination. Is the woman Force sensitive?"

"Yes."

Raider replied heavily. Again the color of those around Qui-Gon faded to a deathly pale.

"But...But we said only two Jedi...not her!"

The woman exclaimed.

"Raider! What is going on?!"

Qui-Gon finally erupted in the mist of all this maddness. 

Raider and the others looked at him stunned. 

"Dis'ter, would you please bring Master Jinn to your office and explain to him what exactly it is that we are dealing with."

Raider said looking at the man.

"Yes sir." Replied the man and turned sharply indicating for Qui-Gon to follow. He did so. 

~~~~~~~~~~

/You can stop that storm./ 

The cloak told Obi-Wan. He looked at the figure then back to the raging storm.

"How could I? Why me?" He asked.

/ You are the light Kenobi. You live in both this world and in the next./

"What?" Obi-Wan turned to face him.

/You have great power young Kenobi. Your power shines through your world and into mine./

"Where's your world?" Obi-Wan asked almost afraid of the answer.

/Deep within the universe of everything that exists. Within the minds of every Force user and non./

"What does that mean?"

/Never mind that, just know that I am not apart of your physical world. I am only a messanger./

"Of the light or darkness?" 

/Of shadows that follow in death./

Obi-Wan looked away. He was sick of these games. These answers that only led to more questions.

'Always more questions than there is answers, there are.'

The little voice reminded him deep in that back of his mind. 

"What can I do to stop that?"

Obi-Wan nodded towards the storm to make his point clear.

/You must know what is light from dark. Evil from good./

"I already know that." Obi-Wan answered impatiently.

/It's not that easy. Know that the past is never the present Kenobi. Know that what has already happened cannot be changed at any cost./

Obi-Wan looked again to the cloak. He slid off his hood revealing a man Obi-Wan had never seen before. Tan skin, fair hair, and dark eyes.

/To change what was the past a person sacrifices their future along with their freedom. They will be forever imprisoned within their own mind../

"Why are you telling me this?" Obi-Wan asked his stomach turning over and over as the sky began to darken.

"Because Jesiana Stafferi doesn't know that...."

He said vocally. Obi-Wan blinked.

"A past must never dominate the future. Stop her at any costs Obi-Wan. She doesn't understand her power like you and your master do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Destroy them and find me."

Raiy said pointing out across the field. Coming over the hill was a flood of beings. Dark and numerous hovered over by a dark storm.

Jesi turned to look at Raiy again but he was gone. In his place was a lcoket that Jesi had let go long ago. The locket with the Stafferi signatureon it. Picking it up she turned to the army that still poured over the hill side. 

'Forever embeded in mind, always seen through the eyes, a death that can never be taken back.'

She's take it back. Clutching the locket she moved towards the army.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan and the man looked to the storm as a steady rumble began to form. 

"That's not thunder."

Obi-Wan stated. It was too long. Too far off. Too individual.

"You're right. It's an army of darkness. It's not too late yet. Kenobi, you must stop her. Stop her, for I cannot."

"Who are you?"

Obi-Wan asked as he was pulled back through the building and out the doors.

"I am the reason she is doing what she is. Go now, there's still time!"

The man pushed Obi-Wan towards the hills and he instinctively took off at a dead run.

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

"Take a seat sir."

Qui-Gon did so.

"Right...now.."

The man muttered seeming to collect his thoughts.

"Do you know of the beliefs behind the holiday of the New Season?"

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I've been told vaguely of it."

"Ok then....In this world no matter what religion you are there is the constant belief of the past meeting the future here. This planet is considered holy to some, the core of a great darkness to others."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair listening carefully.

"Our ancestors are said to have discovered an ancient evil. An evil known as Quire, he is a Dark God. He was imprisoned to this earth's core millenniums ago, no true records have been found of how, but he vowed to retake these lands when the past would dominate the future. Through a triangle of power."

This is what they were so worried about? A silly myth?

"That is why we've gone to such extents to keep Force sensitives at bay from this planet. He only needs three to complete the triangle and from what it seems he already has in his grasp two."

Dis'ter finished. Qui-Gon raised a brow at him. This was completely ridiculous. 

"You're saying that an ancient Dark God, that has no physical evidence to support his existence, has taken my apprentice and Jesiana Stafferi?"

He asked in a downward tone. As a Jedi they were meant to see both sides of an arguement but this was flat out myth.

"No! There is evidence. The black book and the staff. The two things that were taken from the library. Those are his source of power."

Qui-Gon blinked a few times then sighed.

"And what exactly is his power?" He asked.

"He can controll wandering minds. Minds that are still searching for something they don't know. Your friend Cpt. Stafferi fits in that category. By what the book says, he will use the power of three beings of power to tame it and bring him back to this realm."

"Who exactly 'wrote' this book?"

"No one knows. It's said to have been written by a great being who can see the future before it happens. Not just seconds but years. In this case millenniums."

"How is it that Jesi 'fits into the category'?"

"She has a troubled past does she not?"

Qui-Gon nodded but he wondered how he, Dis'ter, knew of it. He hadn't even met Jesi.

"She is still looking for a way to change it. She will sacrifice everything to do so."

"She wouldn't do that."

Qui-Gon said. But even to his own ears it was uncertain.

"Wouldn't she? Where is she Master Jedi? Why was she in the library? And how is it that she just happened to be the third Force sensitive?"

He couldn't believe this. Here he was in an office with someone telling him a child's bedtime story when he should be looking for his apprentice. Force knows where he was. 

"I don't have time for this." Qui-Gon stood.

"I can tell you how to get them back." 

Dis'ter rose.

"Grant would not approve but I will if you wish it."

Qui-Gon paused, then shook his head.

"A myth, or a bedtime story, whatever you just told me was it isn't what is going on right now."

Qui-Gon turned to leave.

"Don't you want to know what happens to the first two who enter Quire's world?"

Dis'ter asked lowly. Qui-Gon could feel something radiating from him. Darkness, dark intentions.

"Do I want to know?"

Qui-Gon asked coolly. 

"The light will shine for all to see but will burn out eventually. He'll be drown in a dark past unable to escape, forever lost to a sea of darkness. What fire can burn in a sea? "

Apparently the light was Obi-Wan since it was 'he'.

"And the stone will break for he can not bare a pressure to unimaginable power. He cannot keep everything at bay, an arm's length away when it's pressing into him."

Qui-Gon eyed the man. His face was growing darker and darker filled with more anger with each passing moment.

"And the lost...she will forever relive what she gave everything up for. The past that haunts her everyday will become a reality again. A reality that she will never be able get away from."

Qui-Gon's hand went to his saber hilt and he took a step back as Dis'ter's voice deepened gradually as he was speaking. It deepened to a tone that no living being has.

"Which one are you Jinn? Always keeping everyone and everything at bay until you no longer can?"

Dis'ter's face shadowed and his mouth dripped with blood.

"That will be your weakness, for now and eternity."

Suddenly Dis'ter's arms flung out to the sides and his head back and darkness erupted from his body. Qui-Gon ignited his saber but had no opponent. The darkness evaporated and Dis'ter lay on the floor barely breathing.

"Aide!"

Qui-Gon yelled opening the door and depowering his saber.

Tbc....

Well that last part should have been a bit interesting.... I didn't think it would go to that extent but I guess my hands on the keyboard had other plans. :) Did ya like or was it just rejected and I should re-write that chapter completely? Input please!

Until Later,

Elli


	10. Ch. 10

Note: This chapter has a bit of violence in it, not really gory but thought i'd put this note in just to be safe. Enjoy! Keep the last scene in mind throughout the rest of the fic!

Ch. 10 The Line

Everything came to her as if she knew exactly what it was she was doing.Every thought was already planted before the last one finished. A part of her was worried about these thoughts. They were all dark, hateful. But that part of Jesi began to disappear when she felt her own power spreading around her. She could do anything.Smiling she knew all she had to do was think of what she wanted to happen and it would...and it did. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan finally made it to the top of the hill. He froze for a moment watching as Jesi walked, very calmly, towards the rushing army. They would kill her. He yelled out her name but the wind ripped it from his mouth. Starting on the edge of panic he started running down the hill completely aware of the fact that a mist was beginning to form about the lands. It started from Jesi and circled as it grew. It grew dense and after only a short while he couldn't see anything. No, no this can't be happening! He could still get there in time..Time for what? What exactly was he going to do? 

"Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan stopped and spun around in an instant.

"Master?" 

He called back. He could see a tall figure a distance from him.

"Leave her." He said.

"What? -No.- Why?" Obi-Wan blurted out.

"She'll kill you. Get out of the valley." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"But Master-" 

"Come back Obi-Wan!" 

Qui-Gon interuppted more desperate than anything.

"Come back!" 

Obi-Wan glanced back down where he was going then back towards his master. He could feel darkness behind him, light infront of him. A bit hesitantly he moved back towards his master at a jog, glancing back ever so often. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They'd all die a thousand deaths before they stopped her. Jesi stopped walking and awaited the wave. She could feel the power flowing all around her, all she had to do was harness it, provok it. The ground below her shook with the wave's motion.'Picture it Jesiana. Whatever you can imagine can happen...just concentrate.' A thought, not of her own, told her. Closing her eyes she flexed her free hand. They were close now. A wave as their own would flow. Flow and wash away their very souls. She could hear screams now. Their bodies would burn in wild fire. Heat and smoke surrounded her senses. And they'd be nothing more.Jesi opened her eyes to find nothing but a black field and a smoky sky. 

~~~~~~~

As soon as he had reached his Master the mist cleared and his master smiled. 

"Foolish boy." 

He said and Obi-Wan watched as his master's form melted away into that of a dark cloaked figure.

"Checkmate good son." 

He said and faded from existence. Suddenly terrified Obi-Wan looked back down into the valley and could do nothing but watch as a dark grey mist julted from Jesi's body. It washed over the army and took with it red figures. Their souls. And as the bodies lay limp on the soil, with just one flick of her fingers Jesi set fire to the field and a burning hell erupted with dark smoke filling the sky above, absorbed into the storm.What had he let happen? His mouth was dry and the pain in his knotted stomach was something he couldn't ignore as the man he'd spoken to earlier. 

"Know good from evil young Kenobi." He simply said.

"..N-Now what?" Obi-Wan asked stricken.

"Now we only wait until the next shift...and now we only watch." 

"What..what did she just do?" The man sighed. 

"She just opened the gates..now all he has to do is step through them." 

"He?" 

"Quire." The man pointed to the stormed sky. 

~~~~~~~~~

The woman went spastic when Qui-Gon told Grant and her about what had happened. 

"No! This can't be happening! Not now, they can't let go!" 

She exclaimed. Grant Raider set a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Tes." 

"I will not! This is all their fault! I told you not to bring the Jedi here! And why he insisted on bringing *her* here is beyond me!" She snapped back. 

"Who? Who wanted her here?" Qui-Gon asked interested.

"Poishen of course. He wouldn't take anyone else." 

Tes replied frailing her hands all over the place. Raider and Qui-Gon looked at eachother.

"Did he know about Jesi being Force sensitive?" 

Qui-Gon asked as the puzzle began to come together.

"I don't know, I doubt it. What's that got to do with any of this?" 

Raider replied.

"I don't think Jesi's being here was an accident.We were set up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing what she had done filled her with a feeling she didn't understand. It could of been pride but that would be so barbaric.

"Don't be so ashamed of your feelings.It is natural." A deep voice told her. 

"Natural to like killing?" She questioned.

"Did you not feel the same when you killed Colings and the others?" 

Jesi looked around, yet she saw no one in which the voice was coming from.

"That was different."

"How so?" 

Jesi sighed.

"Why should I answer to you?" 

"Because it is I who will give you your purpose back." 

~~~~~~~~~

"Who is she talking to?" 

Obi-Wan asked. He could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear what it was she was saying or who it was she was talking to.

"*Him*." The man said grimly.

"What will he do with her?" 

The man didn't answer for a moment the he replied softly.

"He has her convinced that she can give up her future to change the past. He convinced her by using her memory of me." 

He paused then continued.

"If she completes the next task he will allow her what she wanted but it won't be the same. If she has a strong enough mind to live through this as still herself she will recieve only what the stars want her to...if her mind is weak then she will be trapped in her own mind for eternity and relive everything she wanted to right." 

"So he makes the past the present." Obi-Wan concluded. 

The man nodded.

"What do you mean that she will receive what the stars want her to?" 

The man looked at him.

"What she did right there just gained her the chance of a daughter again, but it's doubtful it would be Reghan. Next she'll fight for Kyle and lastly she fight for me, for the past." 

"You're her husband..Raiy?" Obi-Wan said though he wasn't quiet sure.

"I am." 

He replied his eyes still on Jesi.

"She doesn't want to understand that the past can't be changed. She wants it to be but nothing will ever be the same even if she lives through this." 

Obi-Wan sighed.

"How do I stop her?" 

"Show her the future." 

Obi-Wan frowned.

"I don't know the future."

"You are her future Obi-Wan. You, and Billy, Lynn, Pierce, your Master, anyone who she's met in this last year, that's her future.Under no costs can she change that, don't let her Obi-Wan you are her only hope." 

He turned and looked at him.

"You're the future's only hope...the stone can not reflect if there is no light." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've done well, I'm impressed." 

Jesi took a breath in and held it then let it out.

"You've earned what you've fought for, a daughter again." 

"Mama?" Jesi froze afraid to breath."Mommy?" 

Turning around Jesi looked at Reghan who looked back with wide brown eyes.

"Mommy, I wansta go home." 

She said with a sniffle. Jesi smiled and dropped down to her knees with her arms open and soon embraced around a little bundle that she had missed so dearly. 

"We'll go home soon."

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan stiffened slightly watching. How could he possibly take away what was just given back to her? 

"She's only a memory." 

Jesi's husband said. Obi-Wan looked at him.

"She's not real?" 

He shook his head.

"She's just a pawn in this game. Jesi's certain she's real but not in the physical world..it's just that her mind makes it real. She has a daughter again but the daughter is one fathered by her intentions." 

Obi-Wan looked at him dread and recollection coming through his being. 

'Carry the child fathered by darkness she will...'

"Jesi's with child isn't she?"

Raiy looked at him in return.

"Not if we can convince her otherwise. Only after the New Season will Quire's deeds come true to life, and only if she believes those deeds are reality. She has to realize that this is nothing but a dream."

"And if she doesn't?"

"This dream will become a nightmare that all of you will live in forever."

Tbc.....

Feedback as always!!!? Please!


	11. Ch. 11

Note: Sorry it took more than a week. Had too many games this week heh. But anyway what I really need to say is, 

****

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 

They make everything so much fun! And I hope this isn't TOO confusing to where you just flat out can't understand it. Tell me if so and I'll try to clear things up but remember my intention is for you to wonder where exactly that Line is. Mwahahahaha!

Well here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

Ch. 11 The Line

"Are you suggesting that Officer Poishen is apart of all this?" Raider asked seemingly on the verge of irritation.

"I'm not saying he did, I'm just saying it's something that may want to be looked into. Where is Poishen right now?"

Grant flexed his hand in and out of a fist. 

"I'm not sure Master Jedi...I'll have him paged." 

Qui-Gon nodded and waited as Raider turned away to speak into his comm. After a few moments he turned back to face him and said, 

"Mr. Poishen cannot be found at this moment. No need to be alarmed he could have just turned off his commlink." 

"Does he do that often?" 

Qui-Gon presueded him to speak the truth from within his own mind.

"Never." Raider blurted, stunned at his own truthfullness.

"I see. Poishen needs to be found." 

Qui-Gon concluded. Raider hesitated only slightly then nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~

Now, to a normal teenager what Obi-Wan was just told may have seemed like a lot. Sure it was some extra weight on his shoulders but this teenager had been through torture cells, prisons, mines, crashes, explosions, anything you could possibly think of...this was nothing. Obi-Wan sighed, yeah right. 

"Can you tell me something?" Obi-Wan asked. Raiy nodded in silence.

"What is this? Is it a dream..? " 

"I can't tell you..if in fact it is dream your uncertain mind makes it reality, if it's reality than everything is true." 

Obi-Wan blew out a breath.

"Don't be discouraged my young friend, your master will be joining you shortly." Raiy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"Depends on him." Raiy replied.

"I must go for now but I have faith in you young Obi-Wan Kenobi, make her see make the storm blew over." Raiy turned without another word and a gust of wind swept him away. 

Obi-Wan returned his eyes to Jesi and her daughter. A part of him felt guilty that he was taking away her happiness again but then another part knew that the happiness was temperary and would end in suffering.With that last thought he made his way back down the hill and on the trail of the two that were nearly mere dots in the distance. 

~~~~~*******~~~~~~~

"Unfortunate this is." The small Master replied to the brief over report.

"Sense danger ahead for you all I do." 

Qui-Gon nodded quietly.

"You have no connection with Obi-Wan?" Mace asked his voice wavering in and out with the breaking transmission.

"None. I can feel his lifeforce but our bond is quiet and blocked." 

"Find him you can, apart of you he is." 

Qui-Gon raised a brow at the troll like master. Even the council seemed to quiet on that note.

"With all do respect Master, with our bond closed and him blocking me there is no way I can pinpoint his location." 

"So sure are you?" 

Qui-Gon glanced at Mace who said nothing. 

"How do you suggest I find him then?" He questioned.

"For me to tell it is not." 

Mace seemed to have enough of the riddles and cut in even though he was fairly certain his shins would be hurting later with little splitters of wood probably.

"You believe that this person Poishen is apart of all this." 

"I'm fairly certain, yes." 

"Then find him and recieve the truth." 

Adi-Mundi stated.

"I will my Masters." 

"May the Force be with you." 

The transmission was cut there and Qui-Gon pondered on what his former Master had told him. Could he still track Obi-Wan down? If so, how? A soft knock at the door caught his attention and a young humanoid guard stock his head in.

"Master Jedi, we've found Officer Poishen...and let's just say he's not acting himself." 

Qui-Gon frowned at the news and moved to follow. 

~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~

"Mommy, I thoughts we werea goin' home." 

Reghan said as Jesi pulled the tired tike up into her arms to carry.

"We will sweety." 

"When?"

"As soon as we find your brother." Jesi replied.

"But he'sa right tear."

Jesi stopped walking and turned around to see what it was Reghan saw over her shoulder. She was incrediably surprised to see Obi-Wan Kenobi running their way. She smiled but then the voice came again, 

"NO! He can't be with you. He's not real, he's a ploy of evil Jesiana. He'll ruin everything. Stop him." 

"Not real?" She questioned.

"He's only a image of the youth you know, he's not the real Obi-Wan Kenobi. Stop him or she'll be taken away." 

Jesi shuddered at the thought. If only she could just build a wall between herself and Obi-Wan.

"But you can." 

Informed the voice.

"Just think." 

Jesi took in a deep breath and thought as though glass were between them. Some sort of shield, anything. Opening her eyes she looked dead into the eyes of a bewildered youth on the other side of a dark wall. Something he couldn't see past.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan." She whispered. "I can't risk it." 

Then she turned barely hearing him yelling at her not to leave him. To come back into the light. Ignoring the image she continued to walk with Reghan in her arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jes! You hear me! This isn't real!" 

Obi-Wan continued to yell even after he knew she had turned away. It was strange. He was just nearing them and she turned to face him and then she just disappeared in a sea of darkness. It was as though he ran into a wall. He stepped into it and he couldn't see anything so he stepped back. She said she was sorry but she couldn't risk it. That set him off into a state of desperation and he began to yell for her to come back. 

Looking up and down the field that the wall of darkness now covered he wondered if he could go in there and find her. Maybe he could.Gathering all power the Force would allow him he stepped again into the dark sea and the scenery around him changed into a place he'd never seen before....but, he realized, it was a place he didn't want to be...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Such a fool you are." 

Qui-Gon looked at the foregien species across the room as he entered.

"So blind to everything." Poishen continued.

"Do you know where my apprentice is?" Qui-Gon asked ignoring the statement. Poishen laughed.

"If I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't-" 

"You'll do what? You couldn't possibly do anything that would be more painful and agonizing then what *he* would do if I betrayed him." 

"He who?" "

"You know who Jinn." 

"Quire?" 

"Bravo, the Jedi is correct. Of course Quire. Who do you think would possibly want your pathetic student and th-" 

Poishen didn't even know what happened before he knew realized he had a firm hand on his throat and the wall at his back.

"As you were saying Poishen?" 

Qui-Gon dared. Poishen decided not to finish the sentence.

"Intelligent choice." 

Qui-Gon remarked. He knew what he just did was something no Jedi should do but he knew he wasn't the only one who had ever used a bit of physical 'encouragement'. In fact he was witness to it many times.

"Now," 

Qui-Gon tugged on the Force and brought a chair to Poishen.

" let's discuss what it is you know." 

Tbc....

Don't forget to keep reviewing! I should be able to post on Wed. I'm really pushing for it. Hopefully it can be even more than one chapter! Btw, there is a good possiblity of at least some Obi torture/depression in near chapters i think. Just telling you Obi fans. :)

Til later,

Elli


	12. Ch. 12

Note: Wow! Can you believe I got a chapter up during the week? A Monday (weel it was supposed to be up yesterday but...ahem, FanFiction apparently didn't like me last night....er) at that! Yay! I think...heh. Hope everyone is still enjoying this fic. This chapter is slightly odd and a bit boring cause I had to explain a few things. Remember to keep these 'things' in mind though. Remember read end note! Enjoy!

Ch. 12 The Line

What had he walked into? Obi-Wan looked around the area he was in. His senses were filled with agony, fear, pain, and death. He'd walked into some sort of hell. People, people with dead white skin, blue lips, and blood shot eyes, reached for him groaning and pleading for him to help. Obi-Wan could only stand there. He'd never seen such a thing. 

Finally he did only what he could resort to, run. And he did run. He ran for an eternity, far into the depths of a dark forest where he could no longer hear the calls for help or smell the stench of decaying flesh. He was breathing hard as he stopped and turned around to look at the path he made the past. Then, an evil filled the air around him. Filled every thought in his mind and chilled every bone in his body. Turning to see what it was behind him he froze with a horrible feeling of dread and doom. As a last moment resort he did what came from natural instinct even if it would bounce off the walls boarding his mind from his master's he hollared with every ounce of the Force he could, 

//MASTER!// 

Then the evil came, and it came for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Poishen only chuckled after Qui-Gon's demand. Qui-Gon stood but suddenly there was a flash of fear, untamed fear, and a cry for him and it made him sit again. Obi-Wan! 

//Padawan! Obi-Wan!// 

Qui-Gon tried to call back to him, touch his mind again but there was nothing but silence and emptiness.Qui-Gon was brought back to the present hearing Poishen laugh. He locked eyes with the creature and Poishen slowed his laugh to a chuckle as he said, 

"You're too late now Jedi. He has him,and that dumb bitch won't know what hit her." 

Anger threatened to over take the Jedi but he calmed slightly, enough to manage, 

"If you know where my Apprentice is tell me now."

without lunging at the male.

"Well of course I know, but I won't tell.." Poishen grinned. 

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to his mind but slammed into a wall..much like the wall he had slammed into when he had tried to reach Jesi the day before. Interesting...he'd try another approach.

"What is it Quire wants?" 

"His freedom." 

"What's that got to do with Obi-Wan and Jesiana?" 

"Don't forget yourself there Jedi...he'll be coming for you soon as well." "Why?" "He needs three Force senstives." 

"Why?" 

Qui-Gon could see he was beginning to irritate the male but that's exactly what he wanted.

"Because it's an uneven amount. 3 is odd, it forms a triangle..a triangle of power here. At the top is the past, at the bottom right is the light.." 

Poishen drew an imaginary triangle on the table and pointed to the areas.

"At the bottom left is the stone. When the light shines, it's reflected to the stone, " 

He motioned with his fin like hands.

"With that power is sent to the past which is made the present and he is free to do as he pleases, with his faithful subjects at side of course." 

Qui-Gon looked at him.

"If I'm the stone, Obi-Wan's the Light, then Jesi is the past, correct?" 

"Pinpoint." 

"What happens if the sequence doesn't go as planned?" Qui-Gon pressed.

"Then it will backlash and instead of the light going to the stone it will go to the past." 

"What happens then?" 

"That is what you will find out Jedi." Poishen hissed. 

Qui-Gon sighed aggravated. Suddenly a common sense thought told him exactly what he needed to know. Abrutly he stood and left the room not looking back, not seeing the grin on Poishen's face. 

~~~~~~~~~

If he didn't know where he was before he really didn't know now. Obi-Wan looked around him noting that there was a stream of light decending from the ceiling to where he was. He could hardly see two feet infront of him. In the silence he heard something move. Turning towards the noise it seemed the area lit up a little more. He could hear his own breathing...but then he could hear another. Someone else was with him here."Hello?" He called just above a whisper. Again something moved. Slowly Obi-Wan began to make his way towards the noise. A figure began to appear, sitting against a wall was a person.

"..Do you know what you're worst fear is.." 

The whisper moved from place to place throughout the cellar. Obi-Wan dared not answer.

"This." 

An area of the cellar lit up suddenly and revealed something in Obi-Wan's worst nightmares. Propped up against the wall was the still body of Qui-Gon Jinn. A real dagger stuck out from his chest with a gold hilt. Obi-Wan stumbled back with a gasp when the Master moved his head suddenly to face him and scold, 

"This is your fault Obi-Wan Kenobi, pathetic boy, this is because of you!" 

Obi-Wan backed up till he could no longer and yet he never seemed to widen the area between himself and his master.

"No. I'm sorry! I didn't do anything!" 

"Damn you Kenobi! Damn you!" 

Qui-Gon continued as his skin whitened and started to decay right before his eyes. 

"No!" Obi-Wan covered his eyes with his arms and slid down the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi looked up across the field.The wind had brought it.The sound.The scream of a terrified person. The worst thing was was that she knew that voice...it was Obi-Wan. She looked back the way she'd came thinking of the black wall. Did she create something more? She glanced down at the sleeping toddler in the grass below her.It was Reghan..but it wasn't Reghan..Just like Raiy was Raiy, but he was Raiy. Something was off..different. She hadn't felt that way with Obi-Wan.She'd known it was him yet that voice said no. Could she trust it? What if that horrible sight of Obi-Wan wounded would come true?! 

Jesi closed her eyes attempting to clear her mind. Then a thought hit her..was she still in a dream, or was this reality? If it was a dream, what would happen when she woke up? And if it was real then what was happening to young Obi-Wan Kenobi? Taking a deep breath Jesi looked again at Reghan, then back out to where she knew in her heart Obi-Wan was. How could she possibly choose? She crossed her arms when a sudden breeze aroused and she knew what it was in the back of her mind.What was the right thing to do...just the question was did she have the will to do it? 

Tbc....

Like I said it was pretty boring but keep all the 'facts' of forshadows in mind. I had to to get them across. I have the next chapter ready but I want to see how this one blows over. So REVIEW! Please! And even though I did Actually post today I will still post on Wed. I may be able to even tomorrow (Or today I should say...heh Tues.) Hopefully right? :) **Thanks for reading this fic! I appreciate all of you very much!**

Til then,

Elli


	13. Ch. 13

Ch. 13 The Line (Note at the end)

Qui-Gon nearly kicked himself when he realized what he could do so easily. With that small hint of a brush of the mind Obi-Wan had revealed himself again.Imprinted in Qui-Gon's mind was the location of a Force signature, all he had to do was follow it. Thought the signature was vague and hazy he believed he'd be able to find Obi-Wan. He had to. Rounding the corner he stopped suddenly hearing voices inside a room.Stepping back he listened, slightly enhancing his hearing with the Force. 

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, he knows." That was Raider.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of him." A voice Qui-Gon didn't recognize replied. It was deep male but Qui-Gon didn't know who.

"We can't do that. Everything will fall apart without him, you know better." Raider responded. 

" I don't care Raider, get the off worlder out of the way."

The other voice demanded forcefully. There was a sigh from Raider and he replied, 

"As you wish." 

Then a shuffle and Qui-Gon knew he was coming towards the door. In an instant he was down the corridor never to be noticed. Glancing back to make sure Raider didn't suspect him he turned again to his task. He was alone now and he had no idea who he could trust. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the yelling stopped and the cellar was silent again Obi-Wan wearily uncovered his eyes.No one was in sight but he was still in the cellar. Know good from evil, know good from evil.. He repeated in his head as he stood again.

"You do realize you're too late. You're too deep to stop this or get out don't you?" 

Obi-Wan stilled listening to the voice.It was the one from before.

"Who are you?" 

He asked determined not to show he was petrified. 

A breeze fell apon the cellar and sounded as a sigh and a figure under dark robes appeared far from the light.

"Who do you think I am Jedi?" 

Obi-Wan studied him.

"Quire.." 

"And do you know what I want from you?" 

He asked not moving.Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I want you're power..you have unimaginable power young Jedi, do you realize that?" 

"I suppose I don't." Obi-Wan replied.

"Pity."

The voice stated simply. Then he sighed and moved towards him. Obi-Wan's eyes widened seeing the path he left behind. Not really a path more like a shadow, but not just one...hundreds. It looked like people rolled into a small black mist behind him.

"You'd of been of great use."

"My power is only used for the light." Obi-Wan lifted his chin defiantly.

Quire chuckled.

"Is that right?" 

"That's right." 

"We shall see. Tell me boy, do you realize that Jesiana didn't even hesitate to give you up?" 

At first the words settled on Obi-Wan heart but then they faded.

"You lie." 

"Do I?" 

"You manipulated her thoughts to believe what you want her to, I won't be the same." 

"Clever boy, but sadly no. She did give you up, she agreed to sign your very soul away just to change what she couldn't do alone." 

Obi-Wan tightened his jaw.

"She wouldn-" 

"Wouldn't she?" 

Quire interrupted. 

"She gave up her son for you and your master, don't you ever think she thought twice on it afterward? Regretted it?" 

Obi-Wan didn't reply.

"A person's past can be a powerful thing..ever wonder what your master would do if he could change his? Change what he is with you to alter that of what happened with his former apprentice..Xanatos?" 

"He knows he can't." 

"But if he was given the chance young Kenobi.." 

Quire was walking in circles around him.

"..would he? Just like Jesiana, would she change what she has no to save that of what she has lost?" 

A trickle of doubt was starting to seep into Obi-Wan confidence.

"Do you even know her? What she would do at that chance?" 

Obi-Wan realized, sadly, that he hardly knew Jesi. Sure, they'd been in close contact for 4 months, saw eachother at least 3 times a week when they were both on planet. But now..he realized that she always held back on him. Never let him she her for her. Much like the way Qui-Gon had years ago.

"I wouldn't know, no." 

"Then how could you possibly be certain that she didn't jump at the chance to trade you for the past?" 

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

"S-She's confused. She's still hurting from then how could she not want it back?" Obi-Wan replied with a thought.

"At what cost? Apparently young Kenobi, what she can't have is more important to her than what she has." 

The doubt exploded within him now and the words got past his barrier..and they stung. They stung like a slap to the face and acid in the eyes.

"That's what I thought." Quire replied. 

Though Obi-Wan couldn't see his face he was certain he was smiling.

"I'll shall return shortly young Kenobi, till then think on what exactly your master would do...that is, if you know." 

With that the figure disappeared and Obi-Wan was alone again. Alone in the sea of dark depressing thoughts and conclusions and they were slowly seeping from his mind to his heart...and it hurt. Perhaps not physically, but it did hurt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the threat of being 'taken care of' Qui-Gon had to leave the ambessey quickly and without notice. Keeping his mind centered on the Force and the quiet bond with Obi-Wan Qui-Gon made his way through the streets of Asweri, Tuckia's captial city. He went beyong the city itself an into the vast fields that surrounded it. Though night was approaching it didn't bother him. Then he thought he should have conntacted the Council befor he left. Well it was too late now. With that thought he continued to follow where the Force was guiding his steps. 

After a long while of practically nothing forest he could see a temple like monument on the horizon, in somewhat of a clearing. A part of him knew exactly what he was doing, the other was questioning his common sense. In a forest, far from civilization, as it seemed, looking for a padawan who which he had no idea what type of state he'd be in. Course that part that knew what he was doing coined on, knowing this was right. Knowing that Obi-Wan was near and he could help him. Bring him back to safety then together they could look for Jesi. Before he realized it he was at the base of a small flight of stairs. Reaching out with the Force he could feel a contained power. Good or bad he had no hint for it was hidden but it was there. And it was waiting for something. Perhaps someone. 

His willing part took ground and he began up the steps, his hand near his saber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place around her was beautiful she had to say. With every breeze the grasses for all the eye could see would bend and wave as a sea. The only thing off about the scenery was the dark clouds that continued to circle from where she had come, and where she was going. 

Though Jesi knew her only notice in this was to divert her mind from what she had to do. Looking to the child still sleeping quietly in the soft grass. A lump formed in her throat as she knelt and brushed a strand of hair from the girl's small face. Reghan stirred muttering something then fell back into the sleep that she had greatfully grasped. Jesi took a deep breath looking back towards where she had come from.With stinging eyes and a heavy heart she picked up her daughter, who only opened her eyes for a moment until going back to her nap, and walked quickly towards a fate she knew nothing of, but was certain it would be painful..one way or another. 

Tbc....

Yay! I put this up! What did you think? Please remember to review!!!!! I feed off of reviews heh. I don't have another chapter ready so you know, you could always give me a bit of a push. Lol, just kidding but please keep in mind to review.

Until Later,

Elli


	14. Ch. 14

Note: Obi/Torture....big time, just a warning! :) 

Ch. 14 The Line

The monument was like a temple, or tomb.Dark inside with stone floors and walls. It being so dark Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber allowing the green glow of light to guide him. He noticed, as he followed his unseen trail, that there were writings on the walls. It wasn't in basic that was for certain. 

But as he came to a split in the corridor or hallway a drawing caught his attention. A triangle. Studying it and bringing his saber closer to it for light he traced as from the left corner a shining star or light was expressed, from there it went to the bottom right. A reflective object in which the light bounced off and was sent upward. Following the line he set his eyes apon the top of the triangle.There it formed another very small triangle. The drawings showed that in the bottom right was a collection of stars, in the bottom right was a sun of a soul star, at the top, and the top of the larger triangle, was something like a small maze map, in the center was a jewel of a lite bluish white. 

Confused by the story explanation he looked back down to the lower left corner studying it. Blinking a few times he lowered down and brushed the surface of it and blew the remaining dust away.There in the midst of the star like figure was a heart shape. Looking to the stone figure he did the same.There was revealed two hands clasped over a lightsaber, or sword, pointed upward.

Standing again Qui-Gon somewhat hesitantly reached for the top. Brushing his whole hand over the small traingle there was a figure in the middle of it all. A small human like figure...a child, with the frame of an elder around it. 

Lost in thought Qui-Gon barely heard the noise from down the corridor. Looking that way he reached out with the Force and felt the fimilar tingle of his apprentice. Glancing at the diagram one more time he continued towards the feeling, towards Obi-Wan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't go in there and come out alive." 

Jesi paused, with Reghan on her hip still in her small nap, infront of the wall she created herself.

"If I created it I can destroy it." She replied to the invisible voice. 

"Don't be foolish Jesiana. You won't live, your daughter won't live, and that boy won't live."

Jesi smirked.

"You said that Obi-Wan wasn't real when I first saw him." 

Silence. 

"You're not as clever as you think." She added.

"Am I?" He asked.

Suddenly there was a figure in dark robes coming into view from inside the wall.

"Who's the one who abandoned him?" 

Jesi didn't answer.

"You bring that girl in here and you won't know what you've done until it's too late." 

"I won't leave her." 

"Than leave him." 

The voice said.Jesi could see the cloak figure well now inside the wall. The darkness in which she created.

"No." She replied coldly.

"And you can't stop me from bringing Reghan with me." 

"Oh, I'm not trying to stop you, I'm only warning you." He replied.

Jesi studied the figure recognizing it. 

"You're the one from the dream, the vision, Quire." 

Suddenly Jesi was furious thinking of the version of Obi-Wan wounded asking her why. 

"What have you done?! If you hurt that boy I swear-" 

"Then stop me Jesiana." 

The cloak turned and moved into the darkness again to where she couldn't see him. 

Reghan moved in her grasp and rubbed her eyes.

"Whats we doin' mommy?" She asked sleepily. Jesi hardly paused.

"We're going to find your brother." 

"Kiwal?" Jesi smiled at the way she said 'Kyle' 

"No, a new brother.Obi-Wan." 

"Oba-Whan." She repeated and looked at the wall as Jesi walked towards it. Slightly closing her eyes as she entered the cool area Jesi felt everything change. Obi-Wan looked up hearing footsteps.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Rise boy." 

The cloak said in a hurry as he moved his hand making Obi-Wan stand. Obi-wan was surprised and worried when shackles suddenly latched themselves onto his wrists.

"Now," 

The cloak said stopping his movement.

" let's see how long it takes to make you scream." 

He moved his hand out and Obi-Wan didn't even know what was happening until he felt darkness seep into his mind. It wove it's way throughout every thought and memory, latching on to some of the most painful memories and bringing them to surface. Pain soon followed as the darkness laced into his realital mind and sunk it's teeth in fiercely. 

~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon leaned his saber in first for light then stepped into the chamber. His heart leapt seeing a form in the center of the room but then he was slammed with worry and question as to why the form wasn't moving. Taking measured breaths he continued in to the chamber. Putting him saber in one hand he reached out with the other towards his apprentice. Just as he was nearly touching him Obi-Wan julted, his back arching and his arms pulling forcefully on the chains that held him down and his legs trying to kick of the chains the lacked onto them. Having stepped back from him at the sudden motion Qui-Gon stepped forward again listening as Obi-Wan muttered things like, 

"Cersai", 

"Xanatos.", 

"Bant..... Garen..... Reeft." 

Again the Jedi was startled when his padawan yelled at the top of his lungs, 

"MASTER!" 

"Obi-Wan, padawan, I'm here.Wake up padawan." 

Qui-Gon placed his hand on the youths forehead feeling that it was cold, very cold.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon shook his shoulder.

"Jes..Jesi..Master..Jes." 

It was as though he was having a nightmare. Normally Qui-Gon could wake him up but on harder occasions he was always able to wake him by the bond they shared. With the bond blocked somehow Qui-Gon instead focused on Obi-Wan's mind as a whole. 

As soon as the Force eased him into Obi-Wan's unguarded mind Qui-Gon was surrounded by darkness, dark feelings, pain, fear. Reaching out to find Obi-Wan he shifted through the feelings towards the light he knew was there. Feeling the warmth and pureness of Obi-Wan's true center Qui-Gon grasped onto it and called out.Unfortunately before Obi-Wan could reply in the least a darkness swarmed up around Qui-Gon and as he was trying to return to concisness he was enveloped into what was one of the worst feelings he had ever known. Obi-Wan opened his eyes past the pain for a moment looking up at Quire.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He had heard his Master..and he knew what had happened. He could also feel Jesi's presence.He *had* lied to him. Of course he did...but the problem was that with Jesi's presence came another darkness, one that he felt more fear for than the one that stood above him. Unable to keep his eyes open they rolled back in his head and the pain again overtook the teen. He just hoped he would be able to see past it again. 

To get past this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now listen to me," 

Jesi put Reghan down and knelt down infront of her.

"I want you to stay behind me and never let go of my hand alright?" 

"Yes mommy." 

Reghan nodded her blonde hair swaying and her brown eyes shining with excitment.

"If you see anything jerk on my hand k?" 

"K." 

Jesi smiled slightly running her fingers lightly over the girl's face like she used to do. Reghan smiled and followed as her mother stood leading the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Opening his eyes seemed hard enough, standing was a chore to the Jedi Master. Looking about the area he knew nothing of it . Then he realized he could feel his padawan's presence again! But it was accompanied by others, dark ones, ones in pain and suffering. Between all these was an evil presence, one that made the Master shudder.

Searching further he felt another recognizable one, the clouded one he knew well.Jesi, but she too was accompanied by a dark presence. There was only one with her but it was deathly dark and it made his worry and wonder grow even more. Having stood now Qui-Gon started at a light jog down the path towards the signature he felt closest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered back into focus. He watched Quire pace before him. He was getting frustrated. Obi-Wan had hardly let out a peep, hardly loud enough for the others to hear.

"Well, boy, I guess we'll have to take to more desperate measures." 

Obi-Wan didn't know if he was hallucinating or not but suddenly he became very warm. His mouth suddenly dry and eyes watery, with his nose burning with the smell of smoke.Focusing his eyes enough he could see the wavers in the air between himself and Quire hearing the chuckling of the cloaked evil. 

Finally he realized what he was doing..he was burning him alive! Roasting him for Force sakes! He could see the flames now that shot up around him.They didn't touch him but their heat was plenty enough painful.He could feel some of their licks to his flesh when Quire would flip out his hand. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth forbidding himself to call Jesi and his Master to this trap...but he was so hot! The fire encircled around him boiled his blood it seemed. 

No! No he couldn't! 

Suddenly the fire turned up and the flames where higher and hotter. Obi-Wan was a Jedi but he was still human, he could feel pain as anyone..and he couldn't help but to finally let out his anguish and suffering. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks hearing the blood curdling screams.

"..Obi-Wan.." 

He whispered to no one but himself. Turning direction slightly he took off at a dead run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi froze looking to her right, looking west to which the storm comes. A wind rolled past as the screams continued. Her breath taken away for a moment she lost her thoughts but regained her purpose. Looking at Reghan she flashed a reasurring smile swinging her up into her arms and running west.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm sorry Lt. Colonel, Jedi Master Jinn cannot be found."

The young Captain said stepping into the darkened office.Raider did not answer.

"Was our problem taken care of?" Raider asked.

"Yes sir, Religious Leader Veimious has been centered to the embassy itself." 

Raider nodded. He had been given orders to isolate Veimious for the time being so he wouldn't start a planet uproar with what was going on.If the religious groups of Tuckia were to find out about the Jedi and Stafferi chaos would ensew and it would start with the religious crucifixions of the three parties involved. Raider nodded to the captain without turning his large chair to look at him. 

The captain shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

"Now," Raider spun his chair around to face him.

"We can't find the third party in this whole mess and it could be the end for all of us." 

He threw the pen he was turning in his hands onto the large desk and stood with a huff walking to the large window where it was dark out.

"If I'm not mistaken sir, the 2nd shift is tonight?" 

Raider sighed and again not looking at him answered.

"You're correct Cpt.Lumair, at midnight. The last shift will be not even 24 hours later..but 16..right at the mark of dust."Raider continued to stare out into the darkness. 

The captain stood as well thoughts running rampage throughout his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan would swear his skin was being burned to a crisp. His vision would flash between normal, which was really blurry, to red, to black then back. Quire wouldn't allow him to slip into the blissfulness of a state of black out. 

"Hurts, doesn't it Jedi?" 

Quire asked making the flames snap at his back where the tunic had nearly been burned to bits.

"Come on..let it go." 

Quire raised the flames again and Obi-Wan's voice let out.

"Good..." 

Quire responed.

"They're coming now...both of them." 

The flames died slightly then shot back gliding across the young Jedi making his body ache and burn even more.

"You do realize, I can't actually Kill you." 

The flames died again slightly allowing Obi-Wan to breathe.

"But, the upside is I can torture you all the longer." 

He laughed and set the flames a fire again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon had reached something of a stairway leading down into the ground. The screams were louder now and even more horrid. Qui-Gon ignited his saber that was in his hand and slowly yet quickly jogged down the stairs. 

He tried to keep himself calm. Tried not to wince at every cry out but the Jedi Master couldn't help how his hands tightened on the saber hilt and the way his thoughts moved to what exactly he was going to do to the person commiting such an act. 

It was getting hotter now and Qui-Gon began to sweat and he continued to move deeper down a hallway the voicing of pain ever ringing through the walls. When he heard chuckling in the mist of all this his hands wrenched the saber hilt and he blew into the heat pounded, pain stricken, dark chamber in which he stopped dead in his steps.

First he saw the dark cloak but then he saw a person suspended to stand by shakels from the ceiling with flames circled around him rising and falling with height and heat as the cloak pleased. 

When the flames died once again Qui-Gon saw through the heat waved circle to the person enclosed. Behind the smoke darkened face and blood shot eyes was a person he knew. A person who was the closest thing to a son he would ever receive and the most important thing in his entire life. His Obi-Wan. His padawan.

With a sudden rage that no Jedi should feel Qui-Gon rushed at the dark cloak saber raised.

Tbc.....

NOTE: Wow! That was a long one now wasn't it? (At least compared to most of my others) I hope everyone is still enjoying this, I noticed the die down of comments on the last chapter or two. Anyway I hope this is still entertaining for everyone. this is one of my more in depth fics and I know I'm enjoying writing it. 

And before I have rotten tomatoes thrown at me *ducks dodging one* I'm not all that experienced with Obi/Torture type things. If you want me to I'll rewrite those areas of the chapter if you think they were horrible. Comments please!

I'll be posting tomorrow most likely!

Til Then,

Elli 


	15. Ch. 15

Note: I tried to answer some questions in this chapter but I don't quite know how well I did....I can't give anything away you know! Heh. Be sure to read note at the bottom. ENJOY!

Ch. 15 The Line

She couldn't bring her down there. Jesi could feel the heat flowing up the stairs to her and she could hear the agonizing screams all the louder. No, no way. She turned to face the young girl and knelt down before her.

"Reghan, I'm going to trust you to stay up here while I find Obi-Wan ok?" 

"Do I hafta?" Reghan asked putting on her most pouting face. 

"Yes, you have to. I may be a while so I want you to stay right behind those bushes. Don't come out for anyone but me alright?" 

Reghan nodded and Jesi placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be good." 

She turned her and gave her a bit of a push towards the bushes. As soon as Jesi could no longer see the girl,for she was hiding too well, Jesi turned back to the stairway.

Taking a breath to collect herself she started down at a quick pace. On more than one occasion she thought she had seen a shadow but when she rounded the corner there was no one. Coming to the room where all the pain came from she paused glancing between the stone wall and door. She saw Qui-Gon standing looking at the fire. When she looked harder at the fire she could see someone in it.

Oh, for Force sake! 

As soon as she stepped in Qui-Gon was rushing towards Quire, his saber raised high.

"Qui-Gon!" She yelled loudly. 

He was being driven by his hate and anger she knew, fo rshe was on the verge. He didn't even pause and as he struck at the cloaked figure Quire disappeared, seemingly into thin air. His saber cut through nothing but air.

What in the name of....where was he? He was just there.Qui-Gon spun around looking frantically for the dark person but saw no one...until his eyes settled upon Jesi who was eyeing him worriedly.

"Qui-Gon, calm down...for now at least." 

She told him as he continued to search.

"We have to get Obi-Wan out of here now, we can deal with Quire later." 

Qui-Gon looked back at her. 

'Quire? That was him?' He didn't bother to answer the question.

"How did you get here?" 

He asked turning towards his apprentice on the other side of the room and hurrying towards him.

"I've been here." She replied avoiding the whole question and following him quickly at a jog.

"Padawan?" 

Qui-Gon questioned but as soon as he was about 3 feet from him the flames shot up again blocking Qui-Gon off and causing even more pain to Obi-Wan. 

Jesi grabbed him by the shoulders firmly and hauled him back until the flames no longer danced. Qui-Gon shrugged off her hands and neared Obi-Wan again, mindful of the distance.

"Obi-Wan?" 

The boy raised his head looking at the other Jedi.

"Master?" He replied hoarsely.

"Yes Obi-Wan.It's alright, we're going to get you out of here." 

Obi-Wan groaned trying to truely stand rather than having the chains hold him upright.

"No, kid don't try to move k? You need your energy to get out of here." Jesi said seeing his attempts. 

Both she and Qui-Gon glanced around the area.

"You can't reach me..can you?" Obi-Wan said softly.

"We will." Qui-Gon responded.

'I created it, I can destroy it.' Her own words rang in Jesi's head.

"I think I have an idea...you better be ready to get him fast." Jesi murmured to Qui-Gon. He looked down at her, being is how there was a rather large distance between his eye level and her's even if she was a grown woman. She only looked back until he nodded. 

Jesi took a step back as though she knew exactly what she was doing..though she truely didn't. She just had an idea placed in her head and she would just follow her instincts she supposed...wing it. 

Closing her eyes she pictured the moment she had erected the wall, and apparently all that was in it. Her mind moved further on to when she looked at Obi-Wan separated by the blackness. On to now, the flames, this chamber..none of it was real...nothing was real. It was a dream, wake up Jesi, make it go away. 

Qui-Gon's vision wavered and Obi-Wan moved slighlty. The lower flames that still burned in the circle became even smaller. Qui-Gon glanced at Jesi, she didn't move at all. Looking back to Obi-Wan he saw the last flame die and with everything he had he rushed to the apprentice using his saber quickly, yet carefully, to cut the chains that held him leaving about a foot of the chain actually connected to the wrist part in his caution. Obi-Wan dropped but Qui-Gon already had his free arm waiting and caught him easily.

As he turned the flames suddenly shot up. He turned and shielded his face and covered Obi-Wan's.As quickly as they had come the flames died and he, with Obi-Wan his his grasp, moved swiftly over the darkened boarder.

Now safe Qui-Gon put Obi-Wan down to sit in the sandish dirt. He looked at Jesi who still had her eyes closed.

"Jes." He called. She didn't move.

"Jesi." He said again.

"Jes!" Obi-Wan yelled, although it hurt like anything.

Jesi's eyes snapped open at his voice and she turned her gaze to the two 10 feet from her. 

She came back to her senses and rushed to them kneeling down as Qui-Gon was. Both elders looked at him.

"How are you feeling? How badly hurt are you padawan?" 

Obi-Wan looked at his Master. He was confused..completely and utterly.

"I- I'm fine...I don't feel anything." 

Jesi's eyes swept over him.

"I felt everything he did though! I felt the heat and the flames and-" 

"Padawan, calm down." 

"No!Why can't I feel anything?!" 

Obi-Wan asked panicked. This wasn't normal! 

The sudden paled look and surprised realizationed eyes caught Obi-Wan's attention to Jesi.

"I know why you can't feel Obi-Wan." 

He and Qui-Gon waited for her continue.

"You can't feel anymore because, this isn't real." She whispered the last words.

"What? No, I know what he did." 

"I saw him Jesi, I heard everything." 

Her eyes moved from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon and back.

"No..think about it.In a dream that you think is real..." 

She paused collecting her thoughts.

" In a dream like that if you experience pain your mind makes it real. But afterwards you never feel that pain again because you're waking up. Things aren't so real anymore." 

Obi-Wan looked at his Master who glanced back. It made sense and it was very real but now nothing was. 

All three stiffened greatly as someone started clapping slowly behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raider tightened his jaw then loosened, tightened loosened. His hands were placed on a 'map'.What happened when it was reversed? A knock at the door caught his attention and he looked up beckoning the waiter in. Captain Lumair entered again.

"No change?" The Lt.Colonel asked.

"None sir." Lumair answer with a shake of his head.Raider drummed his fingers lightly on the desk occupied by the chart.

"Is the Religious Leader still isolated?"

"Yes sir....and if I may say so, I don't understand why we had an offworld religious leader here in the first place."

Raider grunted.

"You and me both captain."

Silence stood a moment and the captain was about to ask for dismissal untill Raider spoke.

"Lumair, I suppose you don't know what exactly our Jedi friends are really." 

Lumair was slighlty taken aback by the statment.

"I don't understand sir." 

"What they are in this whole escapade." 

"No sir." Lumair answered.

"Come, let me show you what it is we're dealing with." R

aider motioned for him to come behind the desk as he stood. Lumair obeyed and set his eyes on a tan long sheet of paper with a large drawing on it. A triangle.

"This, young Captain, is our missing Jedi Apprentice.In ancient times he takes the place of the light, the star." 

He pointed at the left corner of the triangle where a star like figure was drawn enclosed in a heart.

"The star represents this light. The heart you see, is his very being. His soul.Young Obi-Wan Kenobi is a possessor of such light. He has been since he was born." 

Lumair's eyes widened but he didn't take them off the diagram. 

"Here, to the right corner, is out disappeared Jedi Master. He is labeled as the stone, for he is hard and at times cold. He reflects the light that is beamed by Kenobi, deflects it whichever you may say, to here." 

Lumair followed Raider's index finger to the top of the triangle were another triangle was formed.

"Here, to our lost Jesiana Stafferi. This, which in it's real place, in a tomb that has yet to be found, is a jewel rare as hell. This shows her soul, lost within a maze that has engulfed her life. The stars here, " 

He pointed to the bottom left of the small triangle.

"show that of wishes, you know wish apon a star?" 

Lumair nodded.

" This lone star is another soul. Much like Kenobi's. Here, in the middle of this small triangle is a child, around it it's mother." 

Raider looked at Lumair.

"That child is what we must prevent.If born we have no idea of it's power." 

"You're saying, that after this Stafferi will be with child." 

"If she lives, and yes that child will be the child of her intentions..to change the past to what she had which was a family." 

Lumair moved his eyes over the chart.

"So," 

He pointed to the representation light.

" when the light shines it goes to the stone which reflects upward to the soul correct?" 

"Yes." 

"What happens when I goes backwards?" 

Lumair moved his hand back to the light from the top and went the other way, up.

"That, Cpt.Lumair is was we have to find out." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clap....Clap....Clap. 

"Very good Jesi...the three of you learn well." 

No one was the source of the voice.

"But, I wonder, when will you ever learn to expect the least obviousof a problem?" 

Quire stepped from the shadows again and Qui-Gon ignited his saber but stayed knelt next to Obi-Wan. 

Jesi stood slowly as Reghan moved out from behind his cloaks and right before her eyes she grew into a woman she'd never seen, and was never meant to see. She grew up. Her father's fair hair lacing down past her shoulders and his brown eyes glaring at her, but she had Jesi's figure and height.

"Shall we, Mother?" 

She asked in a midnight voice while twisting a wavered blade weapon in her hand experietly. 

Obi-Wan shifted to sit but a white hot sensation in his chest slowed him suddenly. It didn't really hurt but he knew it should so it kind of did. Qui-Gon looked at him and he looked at himself, there was a bright whitish blue light radiating from his chest.

"Phase 2 I say." Quire announced. 

The Force suddenly screamed at Qui-Gon and he barely moved back enough to avoid a swiping blow from a creature he had never seen before. Obi-Wan stood quickly moving from the creature as it swiped at him next. 

Jesi stepped towards Obi-Wan but stopped short and ducking as a blade swung over her head.

"Let's see if you're shooting skills are as good as your manual weaponary dear Mother."

Reghan sneered throwing her a weapon then swiping again.

Tbc....

Oooo, a bit of a twist eh? Shen Panda, I hope that cleared some things up for you along with everyone else. I know that may have actually confused you all the more but my head hurts from a bit of a fall. *rubs the back of her head glancing wearily towards the cliff...inches away towards a more safe zone.* j/k. It may have confused you more cause I suck at explaining things like that heh. **SORRY!** I dropped some clues in there about Raider's little discussion with the mystery man. Did ya catch them? Kind of a who trust who thing....lol. 

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, help **A LOT!** Keep them a-coming!!!!!! They're much appreciated.

Ok well, Til later,

Elli


	16. Ch. 16

Note: Yes, I know it took a while to update. Sorry! Anyhew, here's chapter 16. Hope you like!

Ch. 16 The Line

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber but found that it wasn't on his belt like it should have been. He had to jump back out of the way as the huge creature clawed at him again.It had no fur and it looked to be like a Rancore but it was different, a little larger at that with a tail as well.Obi-Wan looked frantically at his Master who was behind the creature. 

Qui-Gon listened to what the Force told him and followed it's instructions on avoiding the spiked tail of the reptile like creature that kept swinging at him. Finally the space was there and he brought his saber down to it's flesh but before he knew it he was flying through the air backwards and he felt his saber being ripped from his grasp before he had even made contact with the creature's hide. Shaking his head slightly and sitting up half way Qui-Gon looked at Quire who shook his saber in his hand idly.

"Not so fast Jedi." 

He chuckled.

"Master!" 

Qui-Gon moved aside the huge claw that came pounding down on the place he had just been.Obi-Wan was the one who pulled him to his feet as the next attempt came towards him, the apprentice pointed up to where there was a ridge in the 'ceiling' that was really just cave walls. Qui-Gon got the picture and both sprang up to the safe point. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~

Block left, right, duck, block.

Jesi stayed on the defensive side of the storm erupting infront of her.

"Truely, Mother, put some effort in to it." Reghan stated. Jesi noticed her accent was of her own.Kishir.

"You lived, didn't you?" 

She asked watching her shoulders for the next attack as she was taught to.Yoda had never taught her the ways in the Force but had advised her on manual dueling.

"That morning never happened where I come from." Reghan replied swiping then spinning to the right to stab backwards.

"And where'd that be?" 

Jesi asked after she had blocked and moved aside quickly. Reghan smiled pausing a moment.

"That'd be between the past and the present...in your very dreams. Don't you see?" 

She twisted the blade again in her hand not making to move.

"Who you see before you is who your daughter would've become. After all, you are the one who taught me all of this." 

"What's 'all of this'?" 

Jesi asked though her thoughts really dwelled on who her daughter had become.

"This." 

Reghan replied before beginning a series of attacks. 

~~~~NPV~~~~~

"Get down!" 

Qui-Gon shoved Obi-Wan aside just as they reached the 'safety' of the ridge. A flying mass had come hurling at them as soon as their feet hit the rock. With Obi-Wan on one side and Qui-Gon jumping to the other the mass hit nothing and both Jedi turned to see what it was in the light.

Qui-Gon saw just a black mist that was now circling. Though huge, it seemed to be nothing.

Obi-Wan saw something different.Some sort of bird, something of a hawk or an eagle. It wasn't actually a solid, more like a dark cloud forming a shape. But within that shape were faces, bodies, souls. And they cried out constantly as the eagle flew in circles. Feeling something touch his leg he looked down and let out a surprised yelp and pushed himself back. 

He looked directly at a corpse! 

But it was alive, and it looked at him with no eyes, just empty black holes. Looking beyond the corpse he saw others, they were all crawling towards him! He julted when a set of firm hands landed on his shoulders but when his master said, 

"Come Obi-Wan, quickly." 

And he was hauled up to his feet even though both Jedi were looking at the corpses as they staggarded away. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

Her opponent wasn't tiring at all. Reghan hardly showed signs of slowing down or tiring in anyway. She hated to do this....Blocking the last blow she was willing to take Jesi moved from the attacked to the attacker. She wouldn't hurt her, she swore to it, just tire her enough to tame her. 

Jesi only relied on what she had been taught so many years ago with swipes, jabs, full force blows, strikes, and occasional hit or kick usage. Reghan was on one knee, after having a kick to the back of the other one causing her to momentarily collapse to kneel, she blocked a blow then shouted, 

"Wait!" as loud as she could. 

Jesi paused but was ready for whatever she had planned.

"Mother, honestly, I wasn't actually going to hurt you." Jesi eyed her as she stood.

"Yes, what daughter would do that....?" Quire said approaching. Jesi tightened her grip on the hilt of the blade glancing around for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 

"Reghan, be a good girl and show your mother what you've been up to over the years. She her what she's missed." 

Jesi looked to Reghan who smiled and pointed up to a ridge in the rock wall with the tip of her blade. Jesi followed the guidence and looked. The breath caught in her lungs watching as corpses crawled to the ledge of the rift and fell down it.Looking closer she stepped back.

She knew those people!

Pierce, Lynn,..Billy,.....Thomas. She knew them all as she looked at the eyeless, blue lipped, white skinned, bodies crawling. They had all been apart of the network during the mid years of the war on Kishir. The darkest years.

"Oh, and don't forget Daddy....didn't give his little girl her what she wanted when she asked for it." 

Reghan said with a tone in her voice that enraged the elder woman as her eyes moved across the group she could see, and then settled upon the eyeless corpse of who was her husband. 

"Remember, you said it often, I always got my way with Daddy...one way or another." 

Jesi looked at her and all the rage came to the surface....her blade moved with grace and speed.

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~ 

"Where's Jesi?" 

Obi-Wan asked as the pair moved across a slim ridge in the cave wall, neither could see far enough down to the ground.And neither knew where exactly they were. Qui-Gon didn't look at him, the light had gotten too bright for his eyes to even glance at the apprentice. 

"We're going to find out. Careful of the ledge Padawan." 

Qui-Gon replied to the question.

"Master.." Obi-Wan said just above whisper. He had stopped moving as well.

Qui-Gon looked back at him with tightened eyes.

"What is it?" 

"Didn't you feel it?" He asked in the same voice.

"Feel what?" 

A piercing sound thundered through the cave walls and in Qui-Gon's eyes the mist came back, visible even in the darkness of the cave.

Obi-Wan clutched his chest suddenly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raider looked out the window as the chimes sounded in his office. 

"Shift two..." 

He murmured as the two moons met in the middle of the sky and died away blocking eachother from the sun. Now, it was nothing but darkness.

Tbc....

Sorry it took so long this week.....lost the edge for a portion this week....wonder why?! lol, just kidding. Comments welcome as always. I'll try and post up tomorrow, no promises though. 

Til Then,

Elli


	17. Ch. 17

Note: **Thank You for the Reviews!!!!!** This chapter may not be the best (in fact I'm fairly certain it's not...i don't know what happened..oh well.) one but keep reviewing please!

Ch. 17 The Line

"Obi-Wan?" 

Qui-Gon questioned reaching for his swaying apprentice.

"Padawan?" 

Obi-Wan gasped suddenly and his knees gave out dropping him from the slim edge. 

"Obi-Wan!" 

Qui-Gon julted his hand out despite his rassional knowledge. He grasped the youth's arm but Obi-Wan was already off the edge and falling and that jerked Qui-Gon off balance and he too fell with his apprentice. 

It didn't feel like what he thought it would. It was just like floating really...just floating downward quickly. He watched as the ground came up quickly and closed his eyes near the end, but then it felt as though the Master and Apprentice fell into a big puff of whipped cream. Something soft felt as though it had caught them and Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan closer in what ever this darkness was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi didn't care what she was doing. This was NOT her daughter. She kill the imposter here and now for the lies and for whatever she had done to the people on the ridge. Slamming her blade into her opponent's she felt the stinging feeling of the contact shake down her arms. Pulling back she ignored it and bashed 'Reghan's' blade again and again without pausing. The younger woman stumbled back then rolled to the side out of the way of another strike by the elder. 

Jesi glared at her as she stood again and pushed on, oblivious to what she was really doing. Oblivious to Quire becoming more and more part of reality. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan opened his eyes as he felt the wind tear all around him. He could faintly feel that he was close to someone but he couldn't see them at all. All he saw was black and white smudges. Shapes that he couldn't identifycertainly. Where was he? 

Suddenly it felt as though he had been dropped on the ground and who ever was near him wasn't there anymore.What was going on? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon shook his head trying to clear his vision.One minute he couldn't see anything, the next he was just dropped here with a very large headache. Glancing around he realized Obi-Wan was no longer near him.Blinking hard he sat up fully looking around.

"Obi-Wan?" He called. No one replied but he heard the sound of metal against metal.Standing rather wobbly he reached back to the bond he and his Padawan shared....but the moment he brushed it a sever pain shot through his head.

//Why thank you so much Jedi Master...and here I thought I'd have to worm my way in your mind.// 

Qui-Gon knew his color faded at the voice that sounded through his head. 

Quire.

//I have someone here who is a bit confused about where he is. Perhaps you can help him, before he's dead.// 

Qui-Gon turned one way then the next. No, calm down. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on the gateway that was now established between himself and Quire. He wasn't far and Qui-Gon quickly followed the unseen trail. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan didn't know that a dark person was near him until he was hauled to his feet.

"Nice to see you again." 

Quire whispered dragging him somewhere.

"I thought I'd be too late." 

A question rang in the Jedi's head...for what?

"Your friend is a big help you know. She's so blind with rage I won't even need your Master to get back to reality." 

"What?" Obi-Wan snapped angrily as Quire flopped him down again.

"Oh yes, you see I need a lifeforce in order to live...I can't use you, you'll already be dead." 

Obi-Wan's stomach turned.

"I would use your master but..." 

Quire paused.

"The woman will be easier to tame." 

Obi-Wan looked away from Quire when something suddenly julted into his line of sight. 

Force! Jesi was trying to kill Reghan!

"J-" 

Obi-Wan almost got the name out but a sudden white hot pain erupted from his chest. Focusing on breathing Obi-Wan didn't hear what Quire was saying but noticed the circle made by what looked to be blood, around him. Looking towards Jesi she was nearing one.

"Obi-Wan?!" 

He turned his head towards his master quickly and saw as he stepped into another circle. 

"No!Go back!" He yelled as the Master put his first step down. 

Looking quickly to Jesi he saw her thrown into the thrid circle with Reghan.Qui-Gon stepped fully in and Obi-Wan froze with a strange feeling and could do nothing as he watched Quire approach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Landing on the ground Jesi rolled to stand but when she did nothing was the same. Reghan was not there, she wasn't in the 'cave', and she could feel her anger dwindle. Looking around she realized that she was standing infront of a gate. A very large gate. 

"I've been waiting for you." 

Turning her eyes settled on her husband. Though she wanted to relax and hug him she couldn't.She remembered last time she'd seen him..that led her to all of this.He smiled as he came towards her.

"It's alright Jes." 

He put his hand on the blade she had tightly in her hand and began to push it away.

"It's really me this time." 

Jesi trembled in fear and in something of relief or joy.

"Let it go Jes." He said softly. 

She loosened her grip on the blade.

"It's alright..Let it go." 

Seeing that his eyes didn't hold that strange look, that look of warning, she slowly released the blade then it dropped without a sound as she threw herself into his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt as though needles were poking into him.Obi-Wan felt the tingle grow until it hurt inside him. It was hot too. Feeling like it was burning him. 

He watched with eyes that he could not move as Quire stood over him. He reached down and suddenly everything was ice cold. Obi-Wan gasped in a stricken breath and yet Quire did not stop. 

He was literally reaching into his chest! 

Then Obi-Wan felt the pain and coldness begin to subside...he began to feel tired. Very tired, not just sleepy tired but weak too. His head lay back in the warm sandy dirt as the last bit of warm vs.cold in him disappeared and his body relaxed completely except for the abnormally slow breathing. His eyes focused and unfocused as Quire stood straight again with a bundle of light in his grasp. 

~~~~~~~~

"Jesi listen to me." 

Raiy said quietly parting from his lost wife. She looked at him with watery eyes.

"Things are happening right now that we can't allow." She nodded slightly.

"The Jedi Master won't realize what he's done until it's too late." 

"What do you mean done?" Jesi asked.

"He's going to deflect what he thinks is a danger to him and it's going on to you." 

Jesi frowned.

"What? Raiy, you're not making any sense.What are you talking about?" 

Raiy sighed thinking of how to put this quickly.

"I'll explain later.Just do as I tell you." 

Jesi's eyes clouded but then she nodded.

"You're frozen in time right now, something like you're dreaming again.You have to wake up. Wake up and I need to to get infront of Qui-Gon Jinn at any costs."

"You're saying for me to break time and jump infront of Qui-Gon...." 

Jesi said very confused.

"Why?" 

"If you don't Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are both going to die and an evil will be set free...through you." 

Jesi's breath froze.

"You have to interrupt the triangle. Once you do that, I can help you. I can save Kenobi but you have to open the door." 

Raiy brushed a strand of hair from her face and she nodded. The husband smiled at the lost wife and sent her back to were she was needed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesi blinked. Reghan had the tip of her blade right near her face but she didn't move...she was frozen too. Carefully Jesi slid out from under the blade and stood. Looking to Qui-Gon he was in mid-step reaching for his lightsaber, frozen. Her gaze continued and set apon a near still figure on the ground. 

Obi-Wan. 

Near him was Quire with a ball of light in his hands.Quire brought his hands back and Jesi knew he was about to throw it. Jumping into a dead run she rushed towards the 'frozen' Jedi Master. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon began to finish the step and reach for his saber as the light neared.On instinct he snatched his saber but everything was happening so slowly. He knew what he was doing but he wasn't doing it quickly at all. He was practically in slow motion. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi had to make it...had to make it..had to...she wasn't going to make it. Force no! She wasn't moving fast enough. She wouldn't get there in time. She was at least two yards from him and the light was one. 

Taking two more long steps she put everything she had into the leap she made out of desperation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No!" Quire yelled in anger as the air around them seemed to break as glass. Qui-Gon caught Jesi as she flew backwards from the force of the moving light. They both landed on the ground as Reghan snapped back to reality. She looked to Quire as the wind picked up around her. She screamed as her vision darkened. 

Obi-Wan watched from his paralyzed state as the dark bird circled Reghan and when it left she was not there.He tried to look up as he heard Quire ranting.

"Fool bitch! Do you realize what you've done?! Damn you! You've ruined everything!" 

Again the bird came and swooped down and Quire was no more. A sudden wave of weakness again surrounded Kenobi and he closed his eyes relaxing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon moved Jesi to the side as he sat up. Her breathing was raspy and pained as she clutched her stomach in which the white light shown brightly.

"Go." 

She told him.

"I'll be fine. Help Obi-Wan." 

He hesitated but she pushed him weakly demanding, 

"Go!" 

He stumbled to his feet and rushed to Obi-Wan. 

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wake up!" Qui-Gon ordered shaking his apprentice gently but firmly.The youth's eyes opened tiredly. He murmured something but Qui-Gon didn't understand it. He said it again muffled but not as much.

"Master...I think..I'm dying." 

Qui-Gon's stomach knotted.

"No you're not. Just stay awake. Stay awake." He said trying to sound confident when in truth he had no idea what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard for her to breathe and despite what she told Qui-Gon she was NOT fine. It felt as though her stomach was knotted up in ten rope and her lungs were bunched together.Her vision darkened and she wondered what was going to happen.

"Breathe Jesi." 

A soothing voice said.

"Breathe in easy, let it out slowly." 

It coached.

"There you go..keep breathing." 

Her vision lightened and she looked at Raiy again.

"I knew you'd do it." 

He said softly.

"Now, you have to help Obi-Wan. Remember I said I can save him?" 

She nodded still focusing on breathing.

"I can but I need your help.Without the light Obi-Wan will die.We have to reverse the triangle, if you keep the light you will die, we have to give it back to him." 

She said how but it just came out a squeak. 

"Give it to me." 

"-ow?" She asked again a bit more coming out. 

His face tightened and he took her hand.

"Feel this?" 

He asked squeezing her hand.

"This is me. I'm real here." 

Her face lit up.

"But listen to me...you have to save Kenobi. No matter what and the only way to transfer the light from you to me to him again is to..." 

He paused.

"You have to kill me Jes." 

"..no." She whispered.

He placed his hand over the light in her abdomen.

"Yes...Nothing is going to happen that hasn't already." 

The light began draining from her to him.

"No Raiy. I can go, I'll die." 

"Jes." 

He soothed as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm not back...I can never be back." 

"But you just said you were real." She said pleadingly as the pain started to waver.

"Only in your dreams...this is a deathly real dream." He said gently, his face beginning to light up from the radiation from the light forming in him.

"You have to do this. Do it for me." 

He said bringing her to stand as they moved towards Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"No." She said firmly, stopping near the two Jedi. 

Raiy looked at her sorrowfully.

"I'll do it for him." 

She said softly looking at the near limp body a single tear sliding down her cheek. 

Raiy brushed it away and they moved to kneel on the other side of Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Master looked at them distraught. 

"Don't fear for him Qui-Gon. He'll live."

Raiy said placing the hilt of a dagger in Jesi's hand. 

Tbc....

Wow, ending is coming soon now! Only like 1 to 3 (at the most) chapters left! I really didn't mean to have this center on Jesi's family so much but it just kinda turned out that way. Sorry everyone! Promise, next fic will not be so much on the past but the future. heh. Well, I should be able to get the next chapter up before Wednesday.

Til then,

Elli


	18. Ch. 18

****

(Read note at bottom!)

Ch. 18 The Line

Raider looked up at the lightening sky with a slight frown. The moons were separating again. But, just a minute, they were not to separate until the third phase.Force, what was going on now?! The sun began to reflect off the two full moons and twilight brightened the entire once dark planet. Something had been changed dramatically...He hoped it hadn't gone terribly wrong as he turned from the window and hurried towards the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon was confused about how pale Jesi was and how shaky every breath she drew in and out were. She glanced at him and her eyes lingered a moment before she returned them to Obi-Wan who's breaths were becoming increasingly shallow.

"Jes, do you know what to do for him?" 

Qui-Gon asked hopeful but rather fearful of what would be her reply. She was so....so...scared. He'd never seen her scared. Jesi looked at Qui-Gon again when he spoke. Her eyes stung and that dreadful feeling in the back of her throat stopped her from speaking so she just nodded. Qui-Gon eyed her but he was truthfully more concerned about his padawan.

"Jesi, you have to do it now...It'll be too late if you wait any longer." Raiy said softly.

"I can't." She murmured.

Qui-Gon frowned at the two. He didn't know the man at all now that he studied him but Jesi seemed to be comfortable around him so he trusted her judgement.

"Jesi." Raiy said as he placed his hand over her's on the dagger and began to raise it.

"I..I can't do this." She repeated trying to let go of the dagger.

"You're the only who can. He'll die if you don't." Raiy told her gently.

Qui-Gon noticed how Obi-Wan's breathing slowed even further. Becoming desperate in awaiting whatever Jesi had to do to save him he placed his hand on Obi-Wan's chest closing himself off to the other two and focusing on Obi-Wan's heart.

"Sweetheart please." 

Raiy pleaded glancing at Qui-Gon.

"The Master cannot live without the Apprentice." 

"I can't live without you." She whispered as he put the dagger near the side of his neck. 

"You have, and you will." 

He replied.

"I'm not back..I'm still gone...He's real, he's here...keep him that way.You're the only one who can." 

Jesi blinked back the tears fiercely. She still wasn't going to give up the will not to cry for anything even now infront of the person she made the oath for.

"You know how..." He tilted her hand so the point of the dagger was touching the side of his neck.

"Now, save him." He said softly but firmly.

She breathed deeply for just a moment. Over the past few months she'd grown to care for the boy greatly...she couldn't let him die. And what would become of Qui-Gon if Obi-Wan died? He'd lock himself away. What if what Raiy said was true? What if he wasn't real? 

"Nothing will happen that hasn't already." The words rang in her head. 

He was dead.... 

No matter how much she hated it he was dead. Gone forever, never to return. Doing this would change nothing for her but it would keep a great joy in her life alive. She hated to think it but she had nothing to lose or everything. 

Looking at Obi-Wan one more time her heart wrenched seeing how Qui-Gon was so trying to keep him alive.She had to...

"I love you." Jesi whispered.

"I know Jes." Raiy whispered back.

Jesi closed her eyes the same moment she pressed in and shut them tightly as she pulled out as quickly and painlessly as she could....just like he taught her. The quickest kill by blade. She heard a soft thud, a small 'oaff', and a gasp nearly all at the same time. 

Opening her eyes slowly she winced in the light and shadowed her eyes from Obi-Wan.When it died down she saw that Qui-Gon had been thrown back from the suddenly transfer of such great power. Obi-Wan moved and she moved to his side, careful of who lay near him. Leaning over him he looked up at her. 

"Welcome back kid." She murmured.

"Thanks...I think." He replied. 

He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" 

He asked sitting up.He froze half way looking at the body near him.He looked at Jesi who dare not meet his gaze then back.

"Oh Jes...I'm.." 

He began but she shook her head and put her hand on his cheek wiping away from of the dirt."Don't. It was for me. He did it for me." She said.

Qui-Gon had finally come back to his senses and scrambled over to the two.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright? How do you feel?" 

"I'm ok Master.Just a close call." Obi-Wan replied forcing a very weak smile.

Qui-Gon's eyes tightened on him.

"Too close." He said placing a hand on the youth's shoulder. 

He looked at Jesi who was looking at the dagger in her hand, bloody.

"Jes...who was he?" He asked though hesitant. 

Jesi looked at the body on the other side of her and swallowed before replying.

"He is my husband." She tightened her hand around the dagger hilt, she winced at the word 'is' and added,

"Was my husband." 

Qui-Gon was about to speak but a sudden gust of wind stopped him.

Obi-Wan was slightly alarmed thinking of when Reghan was 'taken' away but then things began to light up. The cave around them slowly began to disappear and formed into another world.Qui-Gon tightened his grip on his shoulder. Obi-Wan placed his hand over his and reached out for Jesi...but he grasped nothing but air as the world evaporated into something else.

Tbconcluded....

Alright, only one more chapter to go! Yay!....I think. (It's a long one...well, about the length of ch. 14 or 15)

Where are my reviewers?!!! (btw Ganki, LOL! Thank ya) I appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far. You're all the best!!!! Just keep them up. The more reviews the sooner the last chapter. **PLEASE!!!** With cerries on top! lol :)

Well last chapter will be up within time. I already have it written I just need to post it and it's up to all of you. 

Btw, **Everyone who reviewed this fic at ANY time (including new reviewers of this chapter) must read last chapter note!!!!**

Ok, I think I've said anything that needs to be said. 

Til later,

Elli


	19. Ch. 19 End

Note: Well, since the reviews jumped up here's the last chapter! **Thank you So much for the reviews all!** This is the Last chapter! Hope you like it! Some strained humor at the beginning cause the end is kindof sad in my mind, course I know what's going to happen after this fic so yeah it's pretty damn sad! Alright, ENJOY and **reviewers MUST read last note!!!**

Btw, italics are for the small recent memory recollection.

Ch. 19 The Line

Obi-Wan gulped in a large breath of air. He opened his eyes and realized he was staring at ceiling. Moving to sit up he also found out that he was chained down by his arms and legs. Jerking on the chains he already became frustrated with them.

"Patience Obi-wan." Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan julted in surprise.Looking down from his place on the table like stand he saw Qui-Gon sitting up with his hand on his head.

"Master, I didn't realize you were down there." 

He paused.

"How exactly did you *get* down there?" 

"Apparently not by choice." 

The Master replied standing with a groan.

"I'm too old for these things." He muttered.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile a little.

"How do you suppose we get these off?" 

"Simple." Qui-Gon said.

"We use these." 

He moved to a far wall and came back with a set of...something Obi-wan didn't recognize.

"What are those?" He asked as his Master fit them into small slots in the cuffs of the chains.

"Keys I believe." Replied the Master.

"Strange looking." Obi-Wan mentioned rubbing his wrists as the cuffs fell off.

"I'd say so." Qui-Gon replied moving towards the lower chains. Suddenly a thought dawn on the Padawan.

"Where's Jesi?" He asked almost too frantically.

Qui-Gon stopped what he was doing and froze.

"Don't worry...If you two are around, I'm never far." Jesi said softly entering the chamber like room.Relief was evident on both Jedi's faces.

"Where were you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, I had my own personal suite on the other side of..this thing." She said lightly but he could see something was different about her. Something was off.

"Are you both alright?" She asked.

The two males nodded.

"Are..are you ok?"Obi-Wan asked thinking of Raiy. 

Jesi took in a deep breath.

"I'm ok kid...I'm glad to see you up and about though." She replied as Obi-Wan stood.

He wobbled and nearly fell but Qui-Gon and Jesi steadied him.

"Well, almost." She added.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"You think this is bad..see him in the mornings." 

Qui-Gon said.Jesi smiled but couldn't seem to make herself laugh.

"I found a few things I believe Mr.Raider was missing." 

She said picking up the Black Book that had disappeared while Qui-Gon was still in the capital along with the gold staff. Obi-Wan eyed the staff. Jesi took in a breath and shifted the items in her arms.

"Come.We should leave here." Qui-Gon said rather abruptly.

The two others nodded and they exited the tomb like building together, alive and in one piece...but as Jesi stopped a moment to look back she wondered who said dieing was when your heart stopped beating...wasn't it also, if not more so, when your heart stopped feeling? Her eyes ran across the stone building then she turned slowly to catch up with the not very far nor fast moving Jedi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raider sat with Lumair on the other side of the table with blank expressions.The three on the other side waited. Raider drummed one finger a few times then took in a breath like he was about to speak but didn't and instead drummed again. Lumair was the one to finally make sense of the tale the three on the other side of the table had told them.They had practically strolled into the embassy, though filthy and very tired, the first place they went was to Raider.

"So..you-you reversed the sequence? The triangle never completed?" Lumair asked.

The three nodded glancing at eachother.

"Quire?" 

"Back were he belongs I suppose." Qui-Gon replied.

"And the messenger?" Raider asked.

Qui-Gon frowned.

"What messenger?" 

"It's said that there is a person from between realities who guides the light...where are they? They were supposed to live." 

Jesi swallowed.

"Re-read your texts Lt.Colonel Raider, the messenger died...But he died for a cause." Jesi said.

Obi-Wan looked away from the others and out the window. Raiy was the Messenger, that made sense...so why did it bother him so much that it was him? Perhaps it was because he *had* died...all over again for Jesi. If not worse. 

They had continued the discussions of question and answer until a little after mid day.Finally, when Raider got all the information he needed he altered the subject suddenly.

"Very well, I'll have a transport ready for the three of you as soon as possible." 

All three were surprised.

"So soon?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes Jedi Master.I'm afraid with everything that has happened...none of you are probably very safe here.Religion will drive people to do many things." Raider stood trying to get them going.

"Wait just a minute, don't we have time to see proper medical attention, or at *least* take a shower?" Jesi snapped rather angrily.

The two Jedi looked at her surprised. Raider paused.

"Well...ah..yes of course. I just suggest you hurry." He replied, stumbling over his words.

"Thank you." Jesi said tartlystanding with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. 

******* 4 hours later ************

He was worried about her he wouldn't deny it.Obi-Wan was too he knew. Even now, 2 hours into flight, she hardly spoke a word. When she entered the healers she was one way, when she left she was another insisting she was fine. He knew what she had done back in whatever world they were in. He knew she had sacrificed Raiy for Obi-Wan. Though he knew it was incredibly selfish he was glad she did. And now as his gaze shifted to the young man who was standing up he truely wondered what he would have done if Jesi hadn't choosen. He shuddered at the thought and told himself that, once home, he'd tell his apprentice what he needed to know. That he wasn't an Apprentice but a son. He'd know if he didn't already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Your blood pressure is a bit high. You've had no problems with that in the past?" 

"No." She replied trying to stay calm while looking in his troubled eyes. 

He grunted and sighed.

"Well, there's nothing that shows anything extensively wrong but that does worry me somewhat.Here's a signature and datachip, I want you to see a healer on Courusant.Don't let this slip." 

He said handing her what she needed. She nodded.

"I'm not trying to worry you, in fact I'm sure it's nothing after all you've been through but I do want you to check up on it. Swear?" 

Jesi was hardly comforted by the words but smiled a little.

"Swear." 

Jesi rubbed her eyes. Truly now, that was nothing! A little high blood pressure, it's nothing.Nothing... 

"Jes?" She was startled a little by the voice and looked to Obi-Wan.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Can I have a seat?" She nodded and he sat down. 

Silence settled a moment then he said, 

"I am sorry for what you had to do." 

Jesi didn't say anything for a moment then took a deep breath.

"I'm not." She said softly."I hate that I had to do it...that it was him." 

Her voice wavered.

"But if I hadn't, then would you be here, now, next to me, in the living?" 

She brushed his cheek at the last words.

"I had to let go some time...I had to realize that things couldn't go back to the way they were years ago, and whether you realize it or not, you are the reason I know now that perhaps life shouldn't be based on the past so much; but on the future." 

She looked away from him and back out the window. Obi-Wan sat there a while...a long while, waiting. He knew that she couldn't keep doing this. Couldn't keep everything inside.

And when the first tears came to her eyes from whatever she was thinking of he simply placed his hand over her's moving his thumb up and down her hand as her whole past unraveled in her mind and the tears spilled. He said nothing and did nothing besides what he was doing. She needed nothing more of him but to be there.

And when finally the last memory was set in place, in her mind but not ruling, and the last tear slipped and faded away, she waited a moment, composing herself, then leaned towards him and kissed his cheek like a mother or friend would and whispered.

"Thank you." 

He smiled at her warmly and she returned it then looked back out into the stars. Into the future. 

***** Midnight ********

The hollaring of pure pain and agony tore through the air. Obi-Wan ran as fast as he possibly could and slid to a stop coming around a corner. There stood Jesi with an odd gold staff in her hands. he wind ripped and roared and Obi-Wan finally noticed the body at her feet.With utter sickness filling him he approached his fallen Master. Jesi took a step back for every step he took. Pulling the old Jedi onto his back Obi-Wan gasped seeing the pale emotionless face.The usual lively blue eyes were dull and unseeing.

" Jesi, what happened?" 

He asked, his voice hoarse. He looked up when Jesi started laughing.Her laugh was different somehow, not the same as he knew.

"Why, young Kenobi, do you ask her? She knows nothing.You should ask me." 

She said. He did ask her! What was wrong with her? The staff in her hand had a fine silver mist around it now.Obi-Wan stood.

"What did you do to him?" 

He demanded.

"Only what I'm going to do to you young one." 

She replied moving the staff to hold in both hands. Suddenly fire shot into Obi-Wan's vision.Heat, pain, blinding pain. 

**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~

Obi-Wan woke with a jult. Glancing around the small cabin he was in for the over night flight he saw his master sleeping in the cot across the small room. Obi-Wan layed back breathing calmly again. So it was JUST a dream. Not reality, nothing to do with reality, just a dream buried deep in his mind. Thinking about it he realized that, that could never happen. He'd known it all along but it just seemed that now, after all of this, it made more sense. 

With a deep breath he calmed and closed his eyes sliding into a dream of happiness and with the people he loved at the temple and not. A dream that was blissful but it wasn't reality nor was the nightmare. 

They were behind the line of dream and reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi kept her gaze out the window even at midnight. For some reason she felt as though she had weights lifted off her shoulders. It was strange at how, now, she could think of Raiy, Kyle, and Reghan, without the pain. Without the tearful eyes and instead smiled. She found it interesting that she smiled the same way when she thought of the young Jedi and his Master. Perhaps she wasn't alone anymore....maybe she never was.

Turning her wedding ring around her finger for the millionth time she stopped and looked at it. No, she had never been alone...and she'd never be alone. 

Smiling at the thought she crossed her arms over her stomach and thought in a different direction. 

Forward.

****

The End

WOW! The Line is over! OMGosh! Lol, not sure how much I liked the ending but if all of you do then I'll be happy with it.

Ok, here's the fun part...... recognition's!!!!

(Reviewers are placed from first reviewer to latest from the dates **11-31-01 **to** 2-19-02**.)

****

Z - 1st reviewer! You gave me hope! Thank you SO much!

****

shen panda - *straps on her parachute, puts on wind goggles and stands at ready* Alright, I'm ready for the next fic! *glances at the cliff....inches away no matter the parachute* heh, I had to do that. I'm glad you stayed with me for this fic and the first two! I owe you a lot! 

****

~Becky~ - Thanks for the review! Hope you read "the more" heh.

****

knight_obi - Yes...what DID it all mean??? *gets looks* Well I don't bloody know, I just wrote it! lol, thanks for the review and if you're who I think you are (just not signed in) I LOVE your fics.

****

Salak - Cool? YAY! You called my fic start cool! That's so...so....COOL! Thank you! (I'm sorry I don't know what to say....THANKS!)

****

KenobisGirl - COOL! You said cool too! Heh, thanks for the support through this fic and the last. I'm so happy you stayed with me! *tear... :) *

****

Freakizimi - *stands up* My name is Elli....and I am...addicted to...Cliff Hangers... *group around her.... "Hello Elli." * LOL, sorry bout all those cliffies but I just like to see ya wait! Just kidding. Two words for you, Thank You!

****

Ganki - Thank you! Your reviews always made me laugh a little. O! Do I get to keep the banners so I can frame them??? Heh. Btw, I'm loving your new fic. Everyone go read Ganki's fic Tears of Glass!!!! NOW! lol.

****

legendarywhitepanther - Thanks! Did ya get done with that book I gave you? I know, I'm obessed with it but I want to know hwat you thought. Cya at school!

****

Wipeout - Your favorite one huh? (of mine) COOL! Thanks, and I love your name heh. Sorry had to say it.

****

phoenixqueen - Glad you like Jesi I try to keep her that way lol. And who ISN'T a Qui and Obi fan??? Thanks for the reviews!

****

Jessica - Yeah, this one did take a while. SO glad you ( and everyone else) had patience with me though. Thanks BUNCHES for the review! I'm happy that you read! ( as well as everyone heh) 

Alright, I just had to tell everyone how much they did to help with this fic. It's always up to all of you about fics you know. **You're all the best and I love you!!!**

Until Next Fic, 

Elli

****

P.S. One last review won't hurt you know...just in case you were wondering LOL! Review please! Not to mention I want to make sure everyone saw that they were recognized cause because of all of you this fic happened and because of you the next ic will be along shortly......and you all make me smile! 

****

P.S.S. BTW, next fic will be up soon! By this weekend I'm sure, I have the first chapter outlined so it'll be soon. Still working on the title but I hope everyone will be able to read and enjoy it!

****

P.P.S.S. **_I Love All of You!_**


End file.
